The Maboroshi Tournament
by neko142001
Summary: Sequel to The Tournament and An Old Enemy
1. Prologue: Missing

**Title: The Maboroshi Tournament**

**Summary: Eighteen years have passed since the tournament held by Baku-Madoushi ended. The twins are now seventeen years old and everyone is living in peace. But when news of a new tournament surfaces, Team Urameshi refuses to participate. The requestor does not take kindly to this. Suddenly the pregnant Sasha goes missing. Now the detectives are forced to go in order to save the world from the child she is carrying…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the series. Any original characters are either mine or someone else's. **

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: Missing**

_It is said that there is a world where demons live, a world apart from that of humans and spirits. However legends have often claimed that these creatures often refuse to stay in their own territory. They invade the world of the humans for their own gain. So Lord Koenma created the Spirit Detectives. These men and women prevent demons from destroying the planet. But every so often one escapes... The one in this tale has created a tournament in order to rid the world of these detectives. But the only way to do so is to gain control of a child with unusual powers..._

_

* * *

_

The wind brushed through leaves causing branches to sway in response. Silent whispers passed among the plants to be heard by only one other. In the center of this forest sat the body of a man with hair the color of fire. Air brushed his pale cheek leaving behind the scent of the trees around him. Slowly the emerald eyes opened to study his world.

Something was wrong. He could feel it in his soul. Rising to his feet he took off down the path he had come. Ignoring his car he allowed a mist to surround his body instead. There were some things that could easily out run a car. Four powerful legs beat the ground in an effort to speed him along towards his destination.

Upon reaching the house he instantly could smell the scent of unfamiliar demons. Cautiously the fox entered the building to find that everything was torn apart. Normally everything would be perfectly in order according due to the instincts of his wife. But what he saw before him was far from good order. Instead furniture was tossed about half torn, paper fluttered across the floor, and the walls bore distinct lines that anyone would recognize as claw marks.

Fearing the worse he rushed upstairs. But no matter what room he checked his wife was nowhere to be found. Panicking he rushed into the kitchen. There he found, attached by a knife, a note. Quickly reading through it he rushed out once more.

_Sasha, why did they have to take you? You are vulnerable right now. Please if there is a god for demons like me then hear me. Don't let her be harmed. Don't let them hurt her. _

_

* * *

_

Hoshi glanced over at his sister. He knew that she could sense it too. Their mother had been kidnapped. Taking a deep breath to clear his thoughts he looked to her for help. In desperate situations, Bara had always excelled at coming up with a plan. Hopefully today would be no different.

"What should we do?" he asked.

Bara thought for a moment before she turned to face her brother fully. "We are going to join that tournament. However the only way we can do it is with Koenma's help. Hoshi, we need to do what mother did all those years ago."

"I understand. Come on, we have to get to Koenma before the others do!"

Taking off down the path their long white hair flowed behind them causing the black streaks to ripple. Gold met gold as they both searched for the strength for what they were about to do in order to save the one they loved…

* * *

"Sir we have taken the cat. What are your next orders?" a woman with long pink hair asked.

The man she had been speaking to turned to reveal a chiseled face carrying eyes of stone. A hard smile added to his features as he gave her his new request. Then he turned his back to her. As he did so long silver hair swung around. Slowly she bowed before turning to leave the room. Once she was beyond the door she pouted slightly.

Her lower rose tainted lip pushed itself far into the open air. "Hmph! Normally he at least pays more attention towards me than that!" Continuing down the hall she went to deliver her master's message.

When she arrived at the room where the others were she relayed what their master had said. Several of them smiled as they ran out to make preparations. Soon it would be time for the Spirit Detectives to face a new evil...


	2. Solution

**Solution **

Yusuke threw his hands behind his head as he walked down the street towards Kurama's home. Normally he would have been with Keiko so he could help with the baby but for some reason the red head had insisted upon him coming. If he recalled correctly it was something of 'grave importance' that could not be discussed on the phone. Sighing he turned onto right and opened the gate to the home.

From there he made his way through the garden leading to the front door. In his mind he remembered how hard it had been to help Kurama and Sasha move here. Removing this thought from his mind he proceeded. Opening the door he was instantly bombarded with yells from within the kitchen. Rolling his eyes he made his way there. But with each step he began to realize exactly what the kitsune had been talking about.

Everything around him was in shambles. Worried now, Yusuke rushed into the kitchen to find Hoshi standing there arguing with Kurama who simply stood there taking every verbal blow. Kuwabara stood out of the way with Hiei sitting on the counter next to him. Off in another corner, stood Bara analyzing the situation.

"You are not going to be apart of the tournament Hoshi," the redhead stated calmly.

Hoshi glared at his father, "You need Bara and me! Besides, wasn't it us who save your asses back when the Great Spirit Detectives fell into Kend's trap! Damn it dad! Stop being so thick headed and let us help! Since Koenma is obviously not going to, you are going to need us!"

Yusuke wandered over to Kuwabara's other side before whispering, "Okay so what is going on here?"

Hiei smirked at the human's lack of knowledge. "Sasha was kidnapped last night. The only way to save her is to join that tournament. Koenma refuses to help because his father has forbidden it. Bara and Hoshi wish to help but Kurama refuses to let them."

The dark haired man nodded as he turned back to the fight. Hoshi was not about to back down, but at the same time neither was Kurama. Instead they stood there butting heads hoping that the other would eventually back down. All the while Bara continued to remain silent.

Then she stepped forward to place a delicate hand upon her twin's shoulder. Immediately he grew quiet as he turned to face her. A silent conversation passed between the two before Bara stepped forward to stand against her father. Suddenly Hiei leaned forward on the counter to see what she would do. For years now the girl had held a special place within his cold heart.

"Father, I understand that you don't wish for my brother and I to be harmed," she began without hesitation, her voice soft but strong, "However if you wish to save our mother then you must win the tournament. In order to do so your team requires six members. If I recall correctly, the Spirit Detectives possess only four. Therefore you need us to fight because you do not have the time to search for two more teammates. Please, just let us help you."

Kurama stood there in distress. He knew that his daughter was right but parental instinct continued to kick in. But the fox knew that he didn't have a choice in the matter. Hearing a brush of confidence in his children coming from Hiei he realized that he would have to surrender. Sighing he ran his pale fingers through his scarlet tresses.

"Very well, but you are going to have to listen to the four of us if this is going to happen."

Hoshi opened his mouth to protest but his sister interjected, "Deal."

* * *

Team Urameshi wandered the halls of their inn carefully. Demons all around them were eyeing them with caution wondering if four of them were the legendary Spirit Detectives they'd heard so much about. Relaxation would be far from their minds as long as they stayed here.

The voyage on the ship had been largely uneventful. But the second their feet had touched dry land everyone regarded them with suspicion. While the group was mostly used to this, they found it to be an annoyance when it came to merely strolling along to get something decent to eat. In fact Hiei had nearly fried one demon that had been staring at them for too long in his opinion.

By the time they actually found a café and were seated, several large screens dropped down from the ceiling. On each screen was the image of a woman with long pink hair and eyes. Magenta lips curled into a smile as she opened her mouth. The words that fell from it were like music to the ears of the various demons in the building.

"Welcome everyone," she began, "I have just been informed that all of our teams have finally arrived. I am Watanbe, personal assistant to your tournament leader Ishimaru. For those of you fighting, a list of rules has been left in your rooms. Also the first teams to fight will be informed by a note left upon their doors. If your team is chosen then you are to precede to the arena in the center of the island my no later then seven tomorrow morning. There, Ishimaru shall officially announce the opening of the tournament. Thank you for your participation."

The screens each flickered off before returning to the ceiling above. Seconds later the noise in the building returned. Team Urameshi ate their meal in silence before returning to their room. Once they arrived they found an envelope left upon their door. Carefully Yusuke opened it. Inside the note read:

_Congratulations Team Urameshi,_

_You are one of the first teams to fight in the Maboroshi Tournament. In order to not lose the match tomorrow all six members must be present. I have not included the name of the team you will be fighting just to keep things interesting._

_I hope that you will join us by no later that _ _7:30__ in the morning tomorrow. See you then…_

_Your Tournament Leader,_

_Ishimaru _

_

* * *

_

Next Time on _Team Eternity_:

Hey guys, it's Yusuke Urameshi here! Our first fight is about to begin but when we arrive at the field we learn the leader of the team is very familiar…especially for Hiei. Hiei decides to take the first fight only to find that his senses are blocked by the moon. How can he beat a guy who he can't read?


	3. Team Eternity

**Team Eternity**

"Welcome everyone to the Maboroshi Tournament! My name is Mizu and I'll be your first judge," the sexy water nymph announced, "This is guaranteed to be an exciting time for everyone here including our fighters! But let's not waste time talking; after all, we came here to see some fantastic battles. Therefore I would like to introduce our first team."

She pointed one long blue finger to the door to her left. Slowly it opened to shed light on Team Urameshi. As they walked into the arena, they were met with the customary sounds of anger and hate. There were few demons in the three worlds that held any love for the infamous Spirit Detectives and they knew this. And so, they ignored the welcome as they stood on their side of the large field.

Once Mizu had finished her announcement she swung her hand around to point at the other end of the field. The team that walked through the door held three wolf demons, two humans, and what looked to be a giant. Upon seeing one of the members, Hiei stepped forward in anger. Confused they looked down at him.

"What's wrong, Hiei?" Kurama asked as he studied the other team.

"Hn, baka! That's the wolf, Kagomura, that sent me to sleep at the last tournament we were at."

But before the red head had a chance to respond, the nymph interrupted with, "Will the leaders of Team Urameshi and Team Eternity please step onto the platform?"

Yusuke sighed as he stepped forward. In truth his arms longed for his wife but he knew in his heart that this was where he belonged. A friend of his was in need so he wasn't about to let him down.

The leader of the other team looked familiar causing the detective to frown in confusion. Her blue skin and hair along with those unique eyes led to only one image. She was the wolf demon who had defeated Hiei several years ago. The one that he wanted to fight to regain his dignity. Tilting his head to one side, Yusuke studied the demon. She was shifting her eyes everywhere which made the detective curious. How could someone so untrusting pull together a team?

Shaking the thought from his mind he set out his one condition, "Alright listen, I don't care what you want but Hiei has every intention of fighting you again."

Nodding her head very slowly the demon agreed before running back to her team. Upon seeing this Mizu blinked several times before glancing at Yusuke. Slowly he turned and left to be replaced by Hiei. "The conditions have been decided. It is now time for Team Eternity to choose an opponent for Hiei!"

Once the request had been made, one of the two remaining wolf demons leapt over his team mates. After he had landed, he looked down at his opponent as if to study him with those golden eyes. The contrast of his pale skin against his black armor was enough to make him incredibly intimidating. Hiei merely turned to face Mizu and nodded. Nervously she sighed before raising a thin blue arm into the air.

"The first match will be Hiei versus Kagua! Ready? Begin!"

The second she had announced the beginning of the fight, Kagua flipped farther away from the smaller demon as his silver hair flowed around him. Removing his bow from his back he prepared the first arrow. But before he let it fly, he turned his face towards the sky. A whispered spell fell from his lips and the sun that was still slowly rising was replaced by a full moon. Then he looked back at Hiei and launched the arrow.

Having been caught off-guard by the sudden lose of his Jagan powers, the arrow smashed into his body. Quickly Hiei was back on his feet with a scowl written across his features. Another arrow was already flying towards him. Moving into action, he dashed forward as his fists become wrapped in flames. Punching the arrow caused it to shatter before he continued on his way towards Kagua.

The flaming punch sent the wolf rolling across the arena. But he wasn't about to give up so easily. Suddenly he too possessed speed to match that of Hiei's.

* * *

Kuwabara frowned as the two fighters sped up their movements. "Okay so how are we supposed to be able to watch them if they are moving that fast?" 

Hoshi shook his head, "It is really quite simple. The first to fall is the one that lost the fight."

* * *

Kagua skidded to a halt while growling with frustration. The little fire demon was extremely fast. Even without the use of his Jagan eye he could still out run him any day. Growling again he froze as he watched the smaller body rush towards him. The katana was drawn now. There was no choice, he would have to change. 

The Jaganshi stopped instantly as he saw the wolf demon's body begin to glow. Why hadn't he been able to read that? What was cutting off all of his reading abilities? Shoving the questions from his mind he brought his sword up to defend himself from whatever was about to happen. What he saw though was beyond his expectations.

Limbs grew to gigantic proportions and were covered with grey fur. The face lengthened; the whites of his eyes were replaced with black. Then a long grey tail appeared. A thirty foot wolf now replaced the area where a six foot seven demon had stood. Hiei instantly had his sword sheathed; it would be useless against this huge beast.

Leaping up onto Kagua head, the Jaganshi summoned his Jao Ensatsu Ken. Raising it above his head he steadied himself before swinging it down. The blue flame sliced easily through the thick fur causing the wolf to swing about violently. Then as Hiei's body flew through the air, Kagua's body began to shrink. The moon vanished to leave behind the demon's smoking body.

Glancing at the other end of the field he smiled. The Jaganshi was nowhere to be found. His body fell to the ground as he watched Mizu's hand rise. He had won; there was no way his opponent could have survived. But what he heard next surprised him entirely.

"1…2…3…4…5! Hiei of Team Urameshi is declared the winner of this round!"

The wolf slowly raised his head in shock. Sure enough there he was. There was no way to defeat him now. Kagua dropped his head knowing that he had lost.

"Will the next fighters please step forward?" Mizu announced as she used her water powers to sweep the wolf off the platform.

Hiei remained where he was. Glaring at the female wolf on the other side of the field he waited. He knew that she would get the message. Silently he watched her until at last she climbed back onto the platform. Her whole body was shaking as she nodded towards Mizu to say she was ready.

Mizu nodded back before raising her arm into the air again. "The second fight shall be Hiei versus Kagomura Ashkicta! Ready? Fight!"

* * *

Watching from the sidelines, Bara frowned. "Father is it really a good idea to allow Uncle to seek revenge like this?" 

Kurama nodded very slowly before facing the girl, "Hiei is deadly when he is angry. It is far safer to allow him to proceed rather than to try and stop him."

"But if he loses his head in this fight then it will be all over."

* * *

Next Time on _Revenge_: 

Team Urameshi has no choice but to watch as Hiei fights the wolf demon out of sheer revenge. He doesn't even care about keeping her alive this time. But as things progress, could the nervous one become wiser than the Jaganshi?

* * *

Hello...it's Neko. I just wanted to apologize for taking so long. I know I shouldn't make excuses but I have had some family troubles which have prevented me from writing. From now on I hope to be able to update faster. Once again I am truly sorry for making you wait to long. 'Til we meet again. Bye!


	4. Revenge

**Revenge **

Mizu nodded back before raising her arm into the air again. "The second fight shall be Hiei versus Kagomura Ashkicta! Ready? Fight!"

Kagomura began to shake violently as she glanced at her opponent. The fire of revenge that burned there terrified her. Slowly she took several steps back before swinging her hands into the air. The terror remained as she tossed them towards Hiei.

"Wolves of the Elements!" From either side of the field a wolf appeared. One was made entirely of water while the other was completely formed from the earth around it. Both charged the fire demon without hesitation. As they slammed into the small body, a giant cloud of dust appeared.

A frown appeared on Mizu's face as she waited for the dust to fall away. Patience had never been a virtue of hers and it still wasn't. Then she noticed a figure slowly revealing itself. Walking towards the center of the platform was the Jaganshi with no injuries to be seen. Her eyes widened as she announced the surprising feat.

Hiei merely ignored the nymph as he ran at the wolf demon with his sword drawn. As he flew towards her he noticed a spray of water flying in his direction. His eyes widened but he continued to rush forward. This was the same trick as last time. Time seemed to stand still as the water closed over his body causing him to vanish from sight.

Kagomura sighed in relief as her shaking subsided a little. While she couldn't believe that the fire demon had fallen for the same trick twice, she still took the win gracefully. A small smile crept across her face as she turned towards the judge. However, Mizu hadn't even bothered to lift her arm to announce the defeat. Confused the wolf glanced back at the ice block that contained the other demon. What she found caused her to stumble back slightly.

On top of the block of ice stood the Jaganshi with a smirk on his face. Inside her trap was a long white bandage. Her eyes widened before they glanced at his arm. Sure enough the black dragon that wound its way around it glared back at her. Hiei held the power to destroy her in a matter of minutes.

With a quivering lip, the wolf demon ran through every attack she knew. There would be no way to stop that thing from killing her. Gulping, she closed her unique eyes. It was then Kagomura recalled something that her mother had told her as a pup. Her eyes flew open as Hiei flew towards her with his black sword.

* * *

Hoshi stepped forward. The wolf demon still had one more trick up her sleeve that Hiei would have to face. He was just about to warn the Jaganshi when a hand fell on his shoulder. Spinning around the boy found himself face to face with the leader of Team Urameshi. Confused he frowned as he waited for an explanation.

"Hiei knows what he is doing. It may not look like it but he can see what she is planning of doing next," Yusuke said with a smirk.

Not understanding, the boy turned back to the field to see how the fight would finish playing out.

* * *

Upon summoning the Dryad staff, Kagomura felt her powers increase. Gaining what little confidence she could possess she slammed the staff into the ground. From deep within the earth, a small sprout pushed its way towards the surface. Above it the earth began shaking. Uncaring, Hiei pushed forward.

The sprout shot out of the ground and wrapped its way into the air towards the moving demon. Ignoring this fact he continued his attack. However the plant was moving faster. With a wide smile, the wolf watched as the green vines made their way towards the fire demon. But then something went terribly wrong.

The vines flew right by Hiei and pierced the wolf's chest. Shocked, Kagomura let the staff fall from her hands where it turned to dust on the ground. Blood dripped from the wound as the plant disappeared back into the ground. Falling to her knees, all signs of life left her eyes.

Confused, the fire demon came to a complete stop. What had caused that plant to turn on her? Hiei glanced over his shoulder to find the three plant manipulators were shaking their heads. But if they hadn't done it, who had?

* * *

A man with long silver hair and a chiseled face stormed into the cell where his prisoner was. The power spike had been subtle, barely there even, and yet he knew what where it came from. Standing over the woman before him, he studied her sprawled figure with interest.

There was almost a look of pain on that beautiful face. Surprised Ishimaru knelt next the unconscious body. Pressing his hand against her stomach felt nothing. With a small smile he stood and walked back to the door. This child was certainly very clever. Even if it was only in the womb, it had already figured out how to hide powers that it had used only seconds before.

"Very interesting," the demon murmured once he had locked the door again, "I have never known a child to exude power before birth. It looks like I chose wisely."

"So was it her?" Watanbe asked as the man walked into the room.

Nodding, he smiled and sat himself behind a desk that sat before a large screen. On it was the current battle. "I do believe that the child she carries will be very useful to us once we train it not to defend our enemies."

* * *

Mizu studied the body of Kagomura. It was obvious the demon was dead but the rules stated that she had to check for any life signs. Sighing she washed the body away and brought her arm into the air. There would be no denying this victory no matter who attempted it.

"The winner is Hiei of Team Urameshi! Will the next fighters please enter the field?"

Instantly the final wolf demon was on the field. His blue eyes were focused only on Kurama. Upon seeing this, the red head shook his head and accepted the hidden challenge. He knew what this fight was about no matter how ridiculous the reason was.

"The next fight is Kurama of Team Urameshi versus Mura of Team Eternity! Ready? Fight!" Mizu cried before stepping out of the way.

* * *

Next time on _Unneeded Revenge:_

Hello, this is Bara and I am completely amazed at how my father is handling this fight. Mura is entirely convinced that his cousin's death is my father's fault. He refuses to neither listen to reason nor accept the fact that some outside force has killed Kagomura. Will he be able to get his revenge on someone who is innocent of the crime?


	5. Unneeded Revenge

**Unneeded Revenge**

Instantly the final wolf demon was on the field. His blue eyes were focused only on Kurama. Upon seeing this, the red head shook his head and accepted the hidden challenge. He knew what this fight was about no matter how ridiculous the reason was.

"The next fight is Kurama of Team Urameshi versus Mura of Team Eternity! Ready? Fight!" Mizu cried before stepping out of the way.

Without hestitation, Mura rushed towards his still opponent. In between his fingers were small blades that were then launched into the air. Once this was done he moved his hands through the air spreading a thick mist. Eventually the fog moved to envelope Kurama. The blades were easily dodged. But Kurama quickly noticed the cloud that was coming his way. Frowning he stood his ground and waited.

When his body was hidden from view, the wolf closed his eyes. His revenge was going well. Soon Kagomura's soul would be perfectly at peace. But first he had to make sure that every drop of his opponents energy was gone.

He could feel the power flowing through his veins as the creature in the mist faded. Seconds later the blue eyes flew open and the vapors vanished from sight. Instantly they were wide with shock. Where the red haired human had been was a dead bush of some sort. Spinning around Mura searched for any sign of the man.

And there, directly behind him, stood the calm fox. Growling in annoyance he forced his powers down into his claws causing them to harden. When they were stronger than diamonds he burst forward to attack with his heart and soul.

"Die damn you!" he roared, "You don't deserve to live after killing my cousin!"

Kurama smiled sadly as he dodged the ferocious attacks. "I had nothing to do with her death."

The wolf spat in fury. "You lie!"

The aura around his body had become a fierce purple as called upon the Barks of the Dark Ruler. Upon arriving in the arena they crashed together. What emerged from the dust caused the entire audience to grow quiet. Mizu even found that she was having trouble announcing the events when an enormous black wolf emerged.

Kurama watched this carefully for several moments before he heard a familiar voice within him…

_Let me fight him._

From deep inside his soul a warmth rose. Soon it had possessed his entire being causing emerald eyes to fade into green while crimson hair shifted to silver. His body grew taller; more powerful. He was the demon kitsune once more.

"So this is how you plan to defeat my wolf?" Mura laughed.

Youko smirked. The insanity of this wolf's pain was finally getting to him. Brushing one clawed hand through his hair he studied the wolf for several seconds. There was no way that his attacker could even hope to control that power. Locking this into his mind he arched his back and fell on all fours.

With a matter of moments a silver, almost white, fox stood in the ring. Slowly it unfurled it's tails to reveal to the world eight long extremities. Then as if it were a recent occurance, one more emerged into the open. The announcer of the match stood in pure shock as her arm fell to her side. Her entire body began to shake at what she was seeing. A nine-tailed fox…This was an actual nine-tail.

After shaking it's tails a couple of times it lowered it's body close to the ground and then it launched itself into the air. It landed easily inside the mouth of the gigantic monster…and swallowed whole. Mura stood there for a moment trying to understand what had just happened. The kitsune had just commited suicide with that action. Smiling he allowed his wolf to disappear into his body. Then he turned to face Mizu.

"It looks like I won. Kurama is as good as dead."

_That is where you are wrong my chibi mononoke._

Mura froze suddenly. Where was that voice coming from? That pathetic fox was no longer anywhere in the arena. But then…Why was it that he could hear the voice like it was right in his ear?

_Oh I am more than just in your ear. Try inside your body._

Fear clouded his mind. It was inside him. There was nothing he could do. No matter what he tried to do he would be destroyed.

_That's right. How clever you are._ And without warning the fox burst out from inside of the body. _And now you can join your cousin in the other realm._

Slowly, as if time had frozen, the broken body fell. Its life was gone before it even reached the ground. Then with a dull thud it landed. Mizu studied it quickly and then brought her arm into the air while Kurama changed back into his human body. He knew the count would be pointless. Closing his eyes, he turned and walked back towards his team mates.

"Kurama of Team Urameshi is declared the winner! Will the next fighters take their places!" Mizu announced after cleaning the ring with pure water.

After a couple minutes the giant moved onto the field. His movements were slow and halting. From the stagger in his steps the entire world could tell that he was drunk. Blinking he waited to see who would join him. A moment later, Kuwabara entered the ring.

From the sidelines Hiei snorted. "Well look if it isn't ugly and uglier. But who can tell which is the former and which is the later?"

* * *

Next Time on _Two Versus Two_:

Yo! Yusuke here to tell ya that well…Kuwabara's fight is basically too short to mention. But next it's the twins who are against two bad ass females. So let's face it. It's excellent teamwork against excellent teamwork. In the end who will be the victor?


	6. Two Versus Two

**Two Versus Two**

Kuwabara stared at his opponent in an attempt to ignore the comment that the shrimp behind him had just made. There was something strange about this giant. In fact he knew for a fact that this being held no spirit energy what so ever. But then he realized another detail.

"Ready? Begin!"

He nodded in acknowledgment by summoning his sword and slowly walking forward. As long as he was quiet Enxxi wouldn't awaken. But just as he was about to yell for the giant to rise a large weight hit his back, pushing him into the ground. Confused he tried to rise but the enormous bone that rested on his body refused to budge. To his right he heard Mizu counting down.

"1...2…3…4…5! Enxxi, who slept through this round, is the winner!"

The carrot top began to spew curses that Yusuke was sure that his friend had never learned before as the club was removed from his back. Then again he couldn't really blame him. After all, a drunken giant who slept through the fight had just defeated him. With a quick shrug of his shoulders he analyzed the final two members of Team Eternity. They would most likely demand that each of them count for two wins in order to gain a victory for their team. Sighing he prepared himself to fight before he realized that the twins were already inside the ring.

Glancing back at Kurama with concern he waited for a look of worry to pass over those emerald eyes. When he found nothing he frowned. What was his friend thinking?

"Hey Kurama! Aren't you worried about those two?" Yusuke shouted.

The red head barely acknowledged him as he watched his children. "Yes I am. But they are strong and all I can do right now is have faith in them."

* * *

Mizu studied the calm faces of the twins before turning to the other team. Naturally both females leapt forward. Raising her arm into the air she announced the final round of this battle. "Becca and Crystal of Team Eternity versus Bara and Hoshi of Team Urameshi! Ready? Fight!"

As soon as the words left her mouth Crystal launched an arrow directly at the twins. At her side, her partner jumped up and down with joy while she watched the teens dodge the attack. Turning to the white woman she grinned before turning to face Hoshi. She was going to have fun with this one.

Dashing forward she threw a series of punches his way followed by a quick kick towards his side. The latter connected sending him flying to the other side of the field. Becca jumped in excitement as her shoulder length red hair flew in all directions. She had always loved to fight but now was her chance to prove to everyone just how far she could go. And so she skipped over to the now standing Hoshi.

"Hi! My name is Becca! I'm sixteen years old and I'm going to kick your ass from here to the gates of Hell. Hope you enjoy it!"

Hoshi's twin watched her brother for several seconds as she dodged the arrows that flew in her direction. She had to finish this fight soon so she could help him. The only question was, how? Turning back to face Crystal she sized up the woman.

'The power she radiates is not demonic. But she is obviously not human either. Her body is too pure to be that. So that can only leave one possibility. She has to come from Reikai.'

"You are correct, baku," she confirmed, "My birthplace was Reikai."

"So you can read my thoughts then?"

The silver head nodded, "I can."

Bara nodded as she glanced at her brother once more. He could handle himself for now. If that girl he was battling wanted a fight then it would be a slaughter that she would get. Returning to the spirit she analyzed the bow. Its slender build made it lightweight but strong. As for the arrows used, there was no evidence of the weapons anywhere on the thin body. Taking this into account the teen closed her gold eyes as a whispered spell fell from her black lips.

Her opponent lowered her bow in surprise. By reading the girl's thoughts she could tell that this was some sort of seal but there was something that confused her. How could someone with her blood possibly have powers over any kind of seal? The mixed blood should have prevented anything like this. When she finally realized what was actually happening, it was too late.

Spinning around she found a beautiful woman standing there. Flowers were littered upon the ground. Slowly she knelt down and lifted one into her white hand. A gentle breeze passed over the petals taking them over to Crystal's body. Confused she simply watched. Then her eyes widened in fear when she realized that her body couldn't move to escape from the blades coming her way. Moments later she fell to the ground in a deep sleep.

On the other side of the ring Becca continued to pound on her victim completely oblivious to the plight of her friend. She couldn't believe how simple this tournament was. This guy was just pathetic! Laughing she watched him struggle to rise from the ground several times before he fell back unconscious.

"Yay! I win!" Becca shrieked. Then from behind her came a soft laugh.

"I beg to differ," Hoshi's voice said, "I was just wondering how long it would take you to realize that you were fighting a plant."

Confused the girl stared at her opponent. Sure enough she found a mutilated bush where a body had once been. Anger began to swell within her as she whirled around to face the demon. No tricked her like this and got away with it.

Sprinting forward she called upon all the energy she had left inside of her and smashed it into the ground in one final punch. As a result, a huge tear appeared to make its way towards the frozen boy. He smiled and tapped the ground once to stop the crack from swallowing him whole. Tears of frustration filled her eyes as she rose slowly to her feet. But before she could make another move, Becca fell into her own deep sleep.

Mizu counted down then brought her arm into the air. "And this ends the battle between Eternity and Urameshi with the latter as the winners! Congratulations team, you can now proceed to the next round! This will be held tomorrow so rest up because your second battle will be much more challenging!"

* * *

Next Time on _Kurama's Blood_:

It's the Almighty Kuwabara here to tell you that we've won our first round and we're going on to our next. As it turns out there is this really crazy dog demon named Kyco who is out for Kurama's blood. And believe me, he isn't going to quit until he gets it. But will his revenge succeed?


	7. Kurama's Blood

**Kurama's Blood**

Kurama rolled over in his bed with a heavy sigh. His team had only faced one battle and already the tournament was wearing him thin. Crawling out from under the covers he quickly slipped on a pair of white pants with a long green shirt over that. Then he turned to look at himself in the mirror. The green eyes that stared back only reflected his longing for a peaceful life with his family. Turning away from this, he made his way downstairs to join his team.

Together they made their way back to the arena. On the other side of the ring stood their opponents waiting patiently for the fights to begin. Behind him the kitsune could hear his son whispering something to his twin but he paid little attention to this. What he was more focused on was the look of pure anger reflected in the of the dog demon opposite of him. Noting this he waited until all terms were settled.

Once this was done, the inu leapt into the center of the ring and glared at him coldly. Closing emerald eyes Kurama complied with the challenge. To his right the new judge studied the fighters.

Her green hair moved gently in the wind as she brought the microphone to her lips. "Amazing! It looks like our two teams are already prepared to fight! Well I, Chikiu, have no problem with complying with that! So let the battle between Team Kokoro and Team Urameshi commence! Our first fight will be Kyco versus Kurama! Ready? Begin!"

The kitsune didn't hesitate for a moment as he called upon his whip. That dog was out for his blood which would mean his tactics would require more defensive movements.

Kyco noticed this instantly and smirked. "Is that the only thing you can do? Blades of Hell!"

From under his black cloak he produced several throwing knives which he proceeded to toss towards the other side of the ring. In mid-air they caught fire before landing upon the vine. Seconds later the plant was no more. But the inu had no intention of letting that be the end as he suddenly plunged his claws into his stomach.

The wounded area then began to glow as his hand pulled out a long whip of his blood. Moving it over his shoulder he sprinted forward and swung it towards the red head. Kurama dodged the attack with a last minute jump into the air. However he hadn't moved soon enough. The whip made one final swing across his side injuring him badly.

He landed with an unsteady sway. Slowly he turned to face the silver-haired monster.

* * *

Bara watched her father with concern. He was bleeding badly but she knew that she was forbidden from rushing into the ring to help him. Her normally emotionless face twisted into fear. She hated feeling like there was nothing that she could do. And yet she knew that that was the case she was facing right now.

'Don't worry,' her brother's voice whispered in her thoughts, 'He's a fox. He won't be killed like this.'

* * *

The whip had sliced his skin several times now leaving deep cuts all over his body. He had no time to call upon any plants to stop the onslaught. If this continued for much longer then death would be his final fate. However he wouldn't allow this. Sasha needed him now far more desperately than the angels of hell. With this in mind Kurama attempted to form a plan in his head.

'Kyco attacks are fast and without mercy. There is no hesitation anywhere that would provide him with a chance to defend him. So he only has one opening.' A smirk crossed his features. Why were some of the easiest things in the world the most dangerous?

His opponent paid little attention to this as he summoned a team of dead ancestors to aid him. Together they moved as one to tackle the kitsune to the ground. Glee lit his features as he watched the pained expression grow deeper. Soon his revenge would be complete. Jumping back he sent the spirits back to their resting-places.

"What's the matter? I thought you were once one of the most feared demons in all of Makai! Are you telling me that you've let your human blood make you weak?"

Kurama slowly brought himself to his feet. "Actually, quite the opposite. I think my human blood has made me stronger than before. In fact, why don't we test that theory now? Go ahead and attack me with everything you have in you!"

He heard his daughter scream behind him as Kyco's grin widened. The inu's claws grew and hardened. Then he was off, running at the bleeding man with neck-breaking speed. A moment later blood splattered onto the ring. Everyone in the arena froze as the strained to see. A similar question ran its way through the minds of all there. Who's blood did it belong to?

Chikiu moved forward slightly with her microphone poised at her lips. She was hesitant to go any closer but her job stated that she had no choice. And so the earth demon circled around until she could see between the two bodies. What she saw caused her to gasp in shock.

Kyco's claws were buried deeply into the other's abdomen. The crimson-haired demon was breathing heavily as he watched the blood continue to drip from his body. Then with a mighty shove he removed the demonic weapons. With a hiss of pain he took hold of the wound before studying the inu. Protruding from the cloaked chest was a mass of bloody vines.

The green-skinned judge gulped nervously before declaring Kurama the winner. "So, um, will the next fighters please step forward?"

Kurama ignored this as he stumbled off the ring to fall into Bara's arms. Her tears instantly stained his cheeks. Smiling he brushed her face. "Don't worry about me. Just help me to stop the bleeding."

Yusuke looked down at his injured friend and then out onto the ring. Already their next challenger was waiting. His red skin glistened in the sunlight while the wind brushed through his golden red hair and over the black fire rat robes he wore. The demon yawned then rubbed his eyes as he waited. At this Yusuke smirked. It looked like he was going to have fun with this one.

* * *

Next Time on _Wildfire_:

Hey! It's Yusuke and now it's my turn to fight. Only this guy is a lot tougher than he looks. As it turns out Suzakai likes to end his battles quickly. And when I say quickly I mean…Well why don't you just wait and find out?


	8. Wildfire

**Wildfire**

Yusuke looked down at his injured friend and then out onto the ring. Already their next challenger was waiting. His red skin glistened in the sunlight while the wind brushed through his golden red hair and over the black fire rat robes he wore. The demon yawned then rubbed his eyes as he waited. At this Yusuke smirked. It looked like he was going to have fun with this one.

Cracking his knuckles, he leapt into the ring. He nodded to show the judge that he was ready. This fight would be over in just three punches. The fire demon merely blinked upon seeing the confidence in his opponent before acknowledging that he was ready as well.

"Alright then, let the fight between Yusuke and Suzakai begin!"

Before the words had even finished leaving her mouth, the red demon vanished. The detective could only stand there blinking until he realized that the one he was looking for was standing directly behind him. By then it was too late. Fire surrounded his body before suddenly blasting against his skin. When he finally opened his eyes, he found that blades of fire were already headed his direction.

Swearing under his breath, Yusuke dodged the attack. What had happened to the lazy being he had just seen seconds before? Plus, was there no end to these attacks? Even a moment's hesitation would end up killing him.

Suzakai watched how a majority of his blades were escaped. The young man was faster than he appeared to be. Noting this he summoned a ball of dark flames into his hand. Clutching it in his fist, he waited until it had completely crumbled before turning his crimson eyes to face his opponent. Slowly he thrust the fist forward then opened his fingers.

Hundreds of bullets created from this fire spewed forth to smash into Yusuke's body. A silent scream passed through his lips while the flesh slowly burned. When the attack was finally over, he fell to his knees. Chikiu watched this carefully as she began to count down. But before she could reach five, the detective rose back to his feet. Anger glowed in his brown eyes now as blue spirit energy danced over his body.

The demon watched this with interest. 'All of my other opponents have been unable to rise after all of that. Perhaps there is more to this Yusuke Urameshi than meets the eye.'

"Okay now you've gone and pissed me off. You're going to pay for that mistake," the tentai cried, "Rei Gun!"

A blue light suddenly erupted from his index finger. Only a moment later it slammed into Suzakai chest sending him flying into the air. As he was landing he began throwing a series of flames balls towards the dark head. Then while his opponent was distracted with dodging these he gathered all of his energy into his right arm. When Yusuke was finally done moving he pointed his glowing limb towards the sky.

"Dragon of the Mortal Flame!" he yelled as he watched a stream of fire fall from the sky. The second it touched his hand he began to absorb its tremendous power. With this completed he pointed his arm towards the tentai. "Dragon's Fire!"

Yusuke watched the fire become bigger and bigger. Then, just feet away, he saw it. There staring back at him was the head of a vicious dragon.

* * *

A woman with dark russet hair slowly made her way outside to watch the fight. Sitting on the railing just a few feet away was a young girl with an elfish appearance. Her blue eyes were studying the fight intently and didn't notice the Oreades appear at her side. The Greek woman carefully leaned close to the exposed ear.

"I didn't think a little child would enjoy watching such battles. After all, Wu, your appearance suggests that you still love the toddler fashions," she whispered as she indicated the fairy style outfit.

Wu turned to glare at her. "Listen Voleta, I'm not a child. Just because you're an old hag hiding inside a young body doesn't make me inferior."

"How delightful. The chibi learned how to insult!" Voleta cooed.

"That's enough you two," a voice warned behind them.

With a smile, the mystical woman turned to face the Tenshi youkai. His salt and pepper wings were currently folded behind his back causing his royal blood to shine through. Staring at them with cold eyes he walked out onto the balcony. After studying the fight below for a moment he turned to face the other two. In doing so, the black yukata caught the wind. It opened in the front for a moment revealing a well sculptured chest. Voleta found herself unable to stop staring.

Using careful precision, she knocked one side of her tunic shirt off her shoulder to reveal part of the leather bra she wore. Then she walked over to him making sure to sway her hips more than usual.

"Ouji-sama, let me take you inside where it's warmer."

The prince smirked before taking her waist. "I would love to."

Wu simply rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the ring below.

* * *

Suzakai panted while he waited for the smoke to fade away. No one could have survived that kind of heat. Plus the flames had been infused with his spirit energy. In fact he knew that Yusuke Urameshi did not possess any powers to put an end to his monster. And so, breathing heavily he waited.

That was the last thing he saw before an enormous blue light smashed into his body. In complete silence, the spectators watched as his body soared through the air before smashing into the stadium seats. Shocked the judge cleared her throat then raised her arm. The count down was completed and her hand moved to point towards Yusuke's glowing body.

"And Team Urameshi gains another victory! Let the next round begin!"

* * *

Next Time on _Morals_:

It's Hoshi this time to tell you that Kuwabara is next. His opponent is about to learn the hard way that when you not only break our man's code but make fun of it as well, his dark side breaks free. Will Hiei ever get his chance to fight next?


	9. Morals

**Morals**

"And Team Urameshi gains another victory! Let the next round begin!"

The pale leader of Team Kokoro instantly accepted this invitation as he leapt into the center of the ring. Before his white boots even tapped the surface of the stones female demons all throughout the ring were screaming. His silver face glowed under the attention and he brought his arms up to wave at his adoring fans. When he was finished he returned his deep green eyes to the team standing opposite of him.

With two of their team mates badly injured there were only four possibilities left. Frankly he hoped that the young girl would battle him. After all she was very attractive which would mean that she would be a fantastic addition to his harem. But she didn't even glance in his direction. Sighing he studied the other three. Naturally the rest were male.

Kuwabara noticed the way the handsome demon had admired Bara's body. Disgusted he made his way to the center of the ring before the other two had a chance to move. This creature was nothing but a playboy who deserved a severe beating.

"Alright everyone we now have Kuwabara versus Sume! Ready? Begin!"

Sume frowned. "Just my luck. Rather than your female companion I get stuck with an ugly brute like you."

"Hey I didn't come here to get insulted by you so let's fight!"

"As you wish," the demon yawned, "Rage of Imps."

Behind him an enormous gate appeared. Slowly the doors opened while Sume inspected his nails. Once they were widely spread, a horde of imps fell out onto the carrot top's body. He vanished from sight giving the imp time to turn back to his fans. They knew that he had just won with his weakest attack sending them all into fits of laughter. But then they fell silent. Confused he glanced over his shoulder at the pile.

All of his underlings had vanished to leave behind Kuwabara with just some of his clothing torn instead of flesh. In his hand was his infamous Rei Ken. With it he ran towards the demon only to fall forward when his target disappeared at the last moment. Again the imps appeared. This time Sume watched carefully to see what would happen.

Just a second later the orange sword had pierced every single imp. As one they vanished leaving the stunned fighter staring at his gate.

"You are amazing ningen. Most of your kind would have perished after two of those attacks. Perhaps I should start fighting seriously now."

Without further hesitation, the imp took the giant boomerang he strapped to his back and dropped it on its side. A large hole was formed from the many spikes along the side. Then he hefted it into the air before launching the weapon towards the other male's body. Now riding on it were several figures created from his own energy.

Kuwabara watched it carefully. He could see the energy that controlled it which would mean him running useless. Although if he stood his ground he would most likely be sliced into a million pieces. It was a lose/lose situation. With this in mind he moved his sword before his body.

Sume laughed at the sight in front of him and turned to glance at Bara. She was now watching the fight with emotionless eyes. Just what was she thinking right now? But his thoughts were quickly interrupted as a fist connected with his face. After straightening his blue and white fighter's robes he shoved blue hair from his face. The ningen had not only destroyed his favorite weapon but he had also bruised his face.

"Your fight is with me," the carrot top growled, "Don't forget that."

A smirk crossed the pale lips. "Oh there is little need to worry about that. I need to punish you for what you just did to me."

Another punch to his face caught him offguard though. "The first was for staring at Bara. This one was for insulting every female in the world with your playboy breath."

The imp laughed then turned to face the man. "How adorable! A human with a code! Isn't it just the sweetest thing you've ever seen?"

Small brown eyes lit up with anger. His code was more important to him than many things in this world. And while he may be getting old now he wasn't about to just sit there while it was insulted. Throwing the imp away from his body he carefully summoned a large amount of spirit energy into his hand.

In his mind he could picture his wife. Her entire body had lit up when she had heard about his beliefs. Honorable, she'd called them, wonderful. Yukina loved him for the rules he had created for himself. By spitting upon those rules, Sume had spit upon her. And that was something he could never forgive anyone of doing.

Seconds later the shuriken had smashed into the imp's body causing it to shrink to its original size. Groaning the demon closed his eyes. Chikiu announced the countdown. Kuwabara was the winner.

The women in the crowd hissed in anger as the judge brought her hand into the air. "I need the next fighters!" The final three of Team Kokoro answered this call. Shocked the green woman turned to face the other team.

Hiei joined them in the ring and was surprised to find Hoshi by his side. Curious he glanced at the boy then his sister. The question was an obvious one to which the teen gave a clear answer.

_For as long as I possibly can, I will make sure that my sister doesn't fight._

"Let the final fight between Urameshi and Kokoro begin!"

* * *

Next Time on _Outnumbered_:

It is Bara this time and my brother is fighting alongside Hiei against a fox demon and two ice demons, one which happens to also be half shadow as well. The three females work well together as a unit. Will our two fighters be able to take them on alone?


	10. Outnumbered

**Outnumbered**

Hiei joined them in the ring and was surprised to find Hoshi by his side. Curious he glanced at the boy then his sister. The question was an obvious one to which the teen gave a clear answer.

_For as long as I possibly can, I will make sure that my sister doesn't fight._

"Let the final fight between Urameshi and Kokoro begin!"

The fox brushed her hair from her face in one swift movement as she nodded to her two companions. Hiei made watched this with caution. She was obviously a Youko, which would mean her fighting techniques revolved almost entirely around trickery. And unfortunately the one who stood the best chance at defeating this type of battle was injured. Glancing at Hoshi he attempted to read the boy's mind to see if he had a plan. But unlike his sister, the teen was not one to think things through first.

Lilly stepped forward with several daggers of ice laced onto her fingers. Her entire body was a solid blue like many Koorime. Only a little lace covered her icy body giving her more the appearance of a statue than a demon. All of this the Jaganshi ignored as he studied her eyes. Anger, sadness, vengeance…All were written in the pools of midnight blue. Immediately he understood. This was a survivor from the Ice Country of Makai.

He too stepped forward with fire engulfed fists. He understood the desire to kill. It was a feeling he had lived with for many years of his life. Behind him Hoshi was watching with curiosity but he didn't care. Only he could match her longing to kill with equal intensity.

The teen shrugged this off. Adjusting his white wristbands he turned to face the two that were left. A kitsune and a kage koorime. Smiling he lowered his body into a fighting stance waiting for them to make the first move. The Youko only smiled when she saw this.

'He has guts. I'm impressed. Most humans would tremble at the thought of facing two demons like us; especially one who has been classified as an S class.'

Removing a seed from her hair she sent a small amount of demonic energy into it. Then with a quick snap Kara had summoned a Kagon Retsuzan Shi. Glancing over her shoulder she nodded to the other demon. Nodding back the female shook her red hair out of her face leaving behind only a few of its black highlights. Soon her hands were flying through the air forming symbols unknown to any mortal. With a smile she pointed a finger towards Hoshi's chest causing his to scream with pain.

Noticing this Hiei glanced sideways to find the boy standing there in torment. Instantly he made his way over only to be stopped by the sudden appearance of Lilly in front of him. Growling he shoved one of his fists into her stomach sending her back several feet with steam rising into the air. Just as he had suspected. She was using ice to protect her body from attacks.

Throwing all of his weight into a new onslaught he slammed her body with his own causing the thin shield to shatter. Quickly he thrust his fist against her now exposed abdomen. Hissing in agony she grabbed her wound and began covering it in ice once more. With her distracted for a moment he checked on his teammate.

Hoshi was standing there breathing heavily with his head on his chest. Before him Kathryna stood in horror. No one could still be awake after that attack. Such a thing was impossible. Furious to discover this she ignored Kara's warning to wait as she burst forward with her flute already poised at her lips.

Upon playing the first note, the teen's shadow slowly ripped away from his body leaving him vulnerable and weak. The shadow morphed into a figure of ice before turning to face its former owner. Together the demon and shadow smashed punch after punch into the muscular body. Eventually his white shirt was hanging off one shoulder as he wiped the blood from his lip.

"You're going to have to do better than that. None of those punches even hurt," Hoshi taunted.

"Damn you!" she screamed defying her normally silent personality, "I'll kill you!"

Kara watched as the flute rose to the kage koorime's lips once more, "No! Don't do it Kathryna! By doing that you'll only kill Lilly and I as well!"

"I don't care." And the flute began its haunting melody. But it was cut short as she glanced down at her chest. There staring back at her was the hand of priest holding a small dagger. Icy blue eyes glanced at Hoshi before they became dark.

The kitsune watched in shock as Kathryna fell to the ground bleeding heavily. Had the boy really called upon the plants to aid his cause? Impossible. The only human that could possibly do this from what she had heard wasn't in the ring. If that was the case then this child was…Kurama's son.

Lilly took this chance to come behind the Jaganshi to attack. But he vanished before she could even finish her attack. One final blow of fire to her stomach landed. Darkness covered her eyes as she fell to the ground.

A new seed was pulled from Kara's hair. Silently she studied it for several seconds. In truth she did not wish to use the Kyuuketsu Shokubutsu but inside she felt that she had no choice. So she slowly placed her energy inside the seed as she glanced at her clothes. A small amount of her companion blood had been splattered across her shirt. Then she sensed something coming from her opponent. Snapping her head up she gasped in horror before death claimed her.

Hiei watched the plant finish draining the kitsune's body dry before it returned to Hoshi's hand as a seed. The bloodsucking plant…So the boy had mastered it.

Chikiu looked at the three bodies for a moment before shrugging and throwing her arm into the air. "Team Urameshi wins by a landslide! And since you have three highly injured teammates you will not be fighting again for three days. So enjoy your time off because you are going to need it when you battle Team Kikiro!"

* * *

Next Time on _Recovery_:

This is Hiei and while Kurama, Hoshi, and Yusuke are recovering in their rooms the rest of our team has gone their separate ways into town. What will happen during our time off and whom will we meet?


	11. Recovery

**Recovery**

The carrot top had searched everywhere in his team's small apartment. But there was absolutely no clue. Confused he turned around to knock on the door again. Instead he found his body stopped by the smaller one of Hiei's.

"Why are you standing around like a fool?"

Kuwabara growled, "I'm not a fool! I was just trying to figure out where Bara went."

"Obviously she left, baka." And with that the demon vanished from sight. The only sound to announce his departure was the opening and closing of the door.

Annoyed the man that was left behind quickly checked on the three who were currently unconscious. As he had predicted they were still sleeping meaning that he had time to kill. Sighing he left the room. But the second he walked through the door he ran directly into a cloaked man who was slightly shorter than him. The cloak shifted for a moment to reveal a glimpse of creamy bronze skin before it fell back into place.

Turning to face the tall man, the demon studied him carefully before putting on a stance of recognition. Nodding his head he turned to leave only to be stopped by Kuwabara's hand. He was sure that this demon's power was familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on where he knew it from. Realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere, he released the shoulder. Once he was free the other being continued his stroll down the corridor until he came to a door at the far end of the hallway. Then he disappeared inside.

Confused the carrot top scratched his head before deciding that he would rather be in the apartment.

* * *

Hiei wandered the building as a way to relieve himself of the boredom he felt. Unfortunately this task was failing miserably leaving him more frustrated then anything else. Inside he was hoping that one of the demons around him would be stupid enough to cross his path. The very idea caused his mouth to twitch into a smirk.

'However many of these demons are fighters who can sense my strength.'

Then something caught his attention. Just a few feet away a group of children had cornered a small boy with unusually tanned skin. His thumb was tucked safely in his mouth as golden eyes studied them carefully. The child was obviously bored with whatever was being said to him and yet there was something more. The demon was so distracted he barely noticed the sudden appearance of a female with what seemed to be glowing skin.

A sigh escaped her lips. Turning to face Hiei she smiled. Her pale blue braid fell in front of her right shoulder. Large deep blue eyes watched his face for several seconds before her fur tipped ears lifted.

"You'll have to be careful with that boy. Chibi is a dangerous one."

The Jaganshi didn't reply as he watched her leave his side with a quick adjustment of her tight gray tunic. Slowly she lifted the small boy into her arms. Rustling his dark hair she carried him back to where she had been standing.

"Sorry, had to go and get him before someone got hurt. I am Tari and you are?" She asked politely.

Smirking he turned away and began walking then paused. "It's Hiei. I'll be seeing you later, Chibi."

Tari frowned upon hearing this. Glancing down at the boy in her arms she whispered, "I think he just issued you a challenge. Well, you won't be doing any fighting until I can get you to take a nap between then and now."

* * *

She hugged her thin body against the wind. The cave she was in provided little protection against the elements. However it was the perfect place for what she was about to do. Tears began to form in her gold eyes at the thought. But she couldn't have them worrying about her. In the end it would only hurt their cause.

Calling upon a milky white dagger, she hesitated before using it. Even in the dark it still glowed with a faint light. With a small smile she placed it on the ground. It was a symbol of the strength that she didn't possess. No, that was something that had been given entirely to her sibling. And just this small thought caused a solitary tear to fall. Upon landing on the blade, a bright light filled the chamber.

When it died down the entire room was covered in vines. However she ignored this as she stared at the dagger. As she had suspected, the plan had failed. She couldn't cause the blade to grow into a sword. Slowly she fell to her knees sobbing.

Time seemed to freeze as the vines wrapped around her body. It was an odd sort of comfort but one that she welcomed. Breathing deeply she listened to their voices. Then she realized something. Releasing herself, she studied the plants surrounding her. Perhaps there was a way after all.

"Hey her stomach is glowing again," Voleta pointed out indicating the sleeping demoness again.

Wu glanced over with mild interest. This was the third time that the glowing had occurred. So, what was the big deal? Didn't all demonic pregnancies have problems like this? Staring at the demoness she asked these questions aloud.

"You baka! This isn't normal no matter what the creature is! If her stomach is glowing like this then it means that the child she carries is aware of the world surrounding it. That alone could be dangerous if we don't handle this properly."

* * *

Next Time on _To Challenge a Child_:

Wow, it's Hoshi ready to tell you that I never thought we'd see the day when Hiei would insist upon battling a child. Yet here he is insisting that he find the little baby on the other team. Just what has he realized that we missed?


	12. To Challenge a Child

**To Challenge a Child**

A childish giggling echoed through every speaker in the arena as a small fire spirit watched the two teams approach. She was practically shivering with excitement making the tips of her red hair catch fire. Soon she would be able to judge her very first fight…

"Hi everybody! I, Fuaiyaa, will be the judge this time! Oh, I can't wait for this to begin! So leaders would you like to settle any terms?" Before either team leader could answer she brought her arm into the air. "No? Good! Then let's start this already!"

With a raised brow, Yusuke glanced over his team members once again noting there were still only five. With a small frown he turned back to the ring where Hiei now stood. Confusion flooded his features as the woman who appeared to be the leader allowed a small child to climb onto the ring. Sighing he collapsed against a wall. Fights this early in the morning should've been banned years ago.

Hiei ignored the looks of surprise he was receiving. Instead he focused all of his attention upon the wobbling toddler coming his way. Then he glared at the blinking judge. Her confusion was only serving to irritate him further. Slowly he drew his sword.

Fuaiyaa instantly kicked into action. "Um, I guess this will be Hiei of Team Urameshi against the adorable Chibi of Team Kikiro! Fight!"

The fire demon took this as his queue. Dashing forward he brought his katana to his left side…

'Hiei what do you think you're doing?' Kurama's voice echoed through his mind, 'It's metal!'

He ignored this as he pushed forward. The kitsune's warning continued to echo as he drew closer. Then he sensed it. Looking up at the sky he found a large bolt of lightning crashing down towards his body. Instantaneously he dodged it at the last second while he sheathed the blade. As he expected the child was far stronger that his energy portrayed him to be.

The child seemed to notice how his opponent was becoming serious about the fight. In response to this he placed his thumb within his small mouth. Watching the short demon curiously he waited.

Calling upon his Jao Ensatsu Ken, he studied the thunder demon. Like most of his kind he was small for his age. Maturity wouldn't happen another fifty years. Until then he would remain in a toddler's body with large gold eyes and messy black hair. Only the tanned skin betrayed how old he really was. But all of these thoughts were put on hold when a new bolt of lightning smashed onto the ring right before his eyes.

As a result, cloud of dust covered his eyes. Slightly confused he attempted to move the dust aside with his hands. After several unsuccessful tries he gave up and leapt into clean air. There he found himself face to face with another column of electricity. Dodging it at the last moment he landed a few feet from Chibi.

The toddler continued to suck on the thumb allowing a small amount of saliva to leak onto his chin. Then he removed the slimy digit. Once he was done studying it, he began to run all over the ring dragging it along the ground. When he was finished he returned to his spot. A small giggle escaped the tiny lips before he suddenly slammed his foot onto the ground.

A new attack landed next to Hiei forcing him to move out of the way. From here ten more followed striking closer and closer each time. Annoyed at the precision he ran towards the thunder demon. What this kid had in raw power, the fire demon made up for in experience. He had been played with long enough.

Screeching to a halt directly in front of the boy he unsheathed his blade. Raising it over his head he could hear the kitsune's warning repeat once more. With a smirk he waited until the lightning touched the metal.

* * *

"Hm, that is a defensive move I have not seen before," Shuichii of Team Kikiro commented. His smaller partner nodded in agreement.

"Huh? I don't get it," Tomoko moaned as she played with her dark tail. Her black eyes twitched while she waited for a response.

Naomi sighed from where she stood next to Shuichii, "Stop lying please. I wouldn't want anyone to become angry with you again."

Their leader, Tari, silenced them with a wave of her hand. Her gray tunic rustled slightly as she lowered her arm. Glancing at her brother she noticed that he was feeling apprehensive too. In her mind she knew that Chibi would not win. He had the power to be stronger but he still lacked the battle knowledge. Inside she wondered whether or not she should put an end to the fight.

'Hn, you don't need to do that,' Hiei whispered into her troubled mind, 'I never wanted to kill him.'

* * *

The electricity faded away leaving Chibi jumping for joy at the sight of his opponent's burning body. He soon found his excitement to be short lived. A solitary flame covered fist crashed against his stomach. His small body hit the wall outside the ring moments later.

Letting the fire die down, Hiei revealed himself to be uninjured. Glancing at Tari he smirked. "Tell him that he should fight me again in the future once he can control his powers."

With that said he walked back to his teammates. Fuaiyaa stood there for several seconds in amazement before she let out another giggle.

"Yay! The first fight is all done! So who wants to have a go next?"

To answer this, Tomoko brought her eager body into the ring at the same time Kuwabara landed. Shocked by this her garnet eyes blinked several times. Then she smiled and bowed almost falling in the process.

"Please to meet ya! I'm Tomoko of Team Kikiro!"

* * *

Next Time of _Vanished Cluelessness Part I_:

This is Kurama speaking and it seems that the cat demon that Kuwabara is facing is far more intelligent that she lets on. Not only that but she is a well-known mercenary from Makai. Can our fighter prevail through these conditions?


	13. Vanished Cluelessness Part I

**Vanished Cluelessness Part I**

"Please to meet ya! I'm Tomoko of Team Kikiro!" she said with a small jump sending the suspenders on her hips flying into the air. From Kuwabara's point of view she looked like a rebellious schoolgirl. And the strapped shoes and mesh stockings only added to the effect.

Then the girl bowed to the judge. Once she was given permission she awarded the carrot top with a small smile. A long bow appeared in her hand along with a thin arrow. But before she fired it, she created a small orb of darkness in front of her opponent's eyes. While he was still blinded she fired the glowing arrow.

He had no idea what was happening until suddenly the arrow pierced his shoulder. Crushing his teeth together he summoned his Rei Ken. The black spot cleared to reveal she had already fired a new arrow. Slashing it with his sword prevented it from reaching his other shoulder. However what surprised him more was the serious look.

"What the hell are you?"

She smiled again as she made her weapon disappear. "I'm the one that many vanish. I'm the surprise that awaits those that aren't cautious."

This time a sword appeared. Its black fire shot out every so often to burn the air around it. She laughed for a moment. His confusion amused her to no end. Perhaps it was time for her to explain who she was now…

* * *

A man with silver hair watched the fight with mild interest. Behind him was a woman lying on a large bed fast asleep. Today her hair was blonde with blue eyes. Her pale skin glowed but he paid little attention to this. He was used to these moments by now.

Then he figured out who the girl below was. She was an infamous mercenary from Makai. Her targets were usually very rich. This allowed her to steal from them after they had died. He began to wonder why she had come here. Glancing at her teammates he understood. The girl's older sister was here too.

* * *

Kuwabara smirked after hearing the information. "Listen I don't care about all that. All I'm here for is to save my friend's wife. Once that's done then I'm hoping I will never have to do another one of these tournaments again."

Tomoko blinked in shock. Most normal demons or humans would be quacking in their boots now. Just who was this guy? Why wasn't he terrified of her reputation?

"Now let's finish this!" he yelled as he dashed forward with his injured arm hanging at his side.

She took note of this instantly. 'So he can't use his left arm. That should make attacking this idiot much easier.'

Rushing forward to meet him she dodged his attack. Swinging the sword almost wildly, she tried to stab his left side. What she found there surprised her greatly. For there in his other hand was another Rei Ken. Jumping back she reanalyzed the situation.

If he could still move that side of his body then the poison she kept in her arrows wasn't working. This could only mean that his immune system was stronger than most demons. Locking this fact away she determined what to do next. With his defensive side still there killing would become difficult. However the injury still aided her. Frowning she waited for him to move instead.

* * *

"This is bad," Kurama said softly.

"Why's that?" Hiei questioned.

The kitsune sighed as he continued to watch the fight. "Kuwabara has a paralyzing poison running through his veins. Even if he were to remove that arrow he still couldn't move his arm. Tomoko has made his left side defenseless."

"So the fool is destined to die."

"Don't leave Kuwabara out to dry just yet," Yusuke smirked, "He won't loose this round."

* * *

'This isn't good,' the injured human thought, 'While my left arm can still summon a second Rei Ken it can't fight. Lucky for me, Tomoko hasn't figured that out or I'd be toast. But I can't hide it forever. I have to end this fast.'

"What are you waiting for? Attack me!" the girl cried.

Kuwabara nodded in response and ran forward again. There was only one choice that he had left. After all, half of his body was already beginning to freeze in place. And so he waited until she dodged to the right. Then he made his sword turn flexible.

The neko was horrified to see the weapon following her. Dodging it again she looked back to see it right behind her. Horror flashed across her garnet eyes as the orange blade pierced her stomach. Falling to the ground she struggled to rise. But then she heard the countdown.

"1!"

Behind her Shuichii's voice could be heard, "Get up!"

"2…3!"

Now her sister, Naomi, joined in, "Tomoko get up now!"

"4!"

Turning to face her sister she nodded. Then with great difficulty she rose to her feet and turned to face Kuwabara. Holding her stomach she moaned in pain. However her fight wasn't over just yet…

* * *

Next Time on _Vanished Cluelessness Part II_:

This is Kurama again. After rising back to her feet Tomoko begins to realize that her poison is taking a toll of her opponent. Using this to her advantage she starts fighting harder than ever. Can Yusuke's faith in his friend still hold true through this?


	14. Vanished Cluelessness Part II

**Vanished Cluelessness Part II**

Turning to face her sister she nodded. Then with great difficulty she rose to her feet and turned to face Kuwabara. Holding her stomach she moaned in pain. However her fight wasn't over just yet. Once more she summoned her bow.

Blood poured down her body giving her an inkwell to dip the arrow into. Grinding her teeth she released this projectile. It flew straighter than the ones before it landing easily in the carrot top's right leg. With a second blood coated arrow, she pierced his other leg.

He could feel the poison freezing his entire body now. Growling in frustration he stopped moving. The only way to slow down this onslaught was to slow his heart rate. This would mean that Tomoko would gain a serious advantage. His jaw locked as he turned his face towards hers. Her bow was still aimed at him. But the look in her eyes was terrifying. Where there had once been laughter there was now anger and malice.

"So you weren't immune to the poison," she observed, "Well that is just going to annoy me to no end that you managed to trick me so easily. I think it's time for you to die now."

The arrow flew towards him. The arena fell silent. A smile grew on her lips as the point shot towards his exposed heart. Death was the only option left for him…

But the arrow never made it to his chest. Instead it stopped short due to a blade of orange energy. Screaming frustration she watched him lower his arm. The movement was painfully slow yet it had happened none the less. Why wouldn't he just give in? With his body almost paralyzed like that he should have given up hope. Why was he still fighting?

"Don't you get it! With my blood mixed with the poison it travels faster through your veins! There is no way you can win if you can't move!" she shrieked.

Kuwabara nodded slowly, "Yeah but I can still move. Besides my friend needs my help so I can't die here. I have to-…"

A sword protruding from his stomach cut off his words. Looking down he found garnet eyes staring back up at him. The message they gave him was clear. She had already heard this story and it didn't matter to her. The blade was roughly pulled from his body. Time seemed to freeze as he fell to the ground. Far off in the distance he could hear the countdown.

"1!"

* * *

He found himself lost in a world of pure white. Each footstep he made didn't leave a sound as he wandered around. Then he sensed someone behind him. Spinning around he found a tall woman with silver hair standing there. Her skin glowed softly causing the silver eyes to shimmer in the light. From the jewels and clothes she wore it was obvious that she was royalty. But the feature that truly caught his attention was the pair of pure white wings that were upon her back.

Mystified he attempted to speak but found that words refused to come to him. Smiling at this she stepped forward. Every step she took gave him the impression that she was floating on the air around her. Kuwabara found he couldn't move his body in her presence.

Softly she spoke, "Kuwabara Kazuma, welcome to my world. A world of dreams."

"Who…who are you?"

"That is not important right now."

"Then why am I here?"

An image appeared behind her. Looking at it closely he began to realize what it was. The first time he had ever met Yusuke.

"You two fought at that time. He was obviously stronger than you were and yet you continued to rise. It impressed him to find someone willing to stand up to him. In fact he admired you for it. He still does." A new image appeared. This time it was of his teammates in reality. There Yusuke was with a look of confidence on his face. "He knows you will rise again. So I suppose that I should be the one asking 'why are you here'."

* * *

"4!"

His eyes flew open as he rose to his feet halting the countdown. Tomoko stared at him in horror. One last time he summoned his Rei Ken. After cleaning some blood from his chin he laughed. The blade shot forward faster than she could follow stabbing her already injured body. Shocked she wobbled for a moment then fell backwards out of the ring. This time she would not rise.

Fuaiyaa stared at the injured man then brought her arm into the air. "And yet another win for Team Urameshi!"

Stumbling back to his team he landed hard on the ground next to Yusuke. Looking up he found his friend grinning widely. Kuwabara laughed himself before leaning back against the ring. The team leader smiled at the others behind him as if to say 'I told you so'. Then he leapt into the ring.

Naomi settled her sister comfortably on the ground. She had fought well and had risen to a challenge that many would have run from. Turning to face her partner she nodded. Together she and Shuichii landed in front of Yusuke. He could feel the clashing of their powers. Yet there was also a certain balance there as well.

'Well this looks like it is going to be a lot of fun.'

The judge shivered once more in excitement then giggled before announcing. "After that excellent match let's move onto a two-on-one special! Naomi and Shuichii of Team Kikiro versus the leader of Team Urameshi! Ready? Great then fight!"

* * *

Next Time on _The Two-On-One Special_:

Well this time I, Fuaiyaa, shall steal the spotlight for a moment! This fight is going to be so great! With the powers of ice mixing with fire there is sure to be a huge smash! But is that a smile on Yusuke's face?


	15. The TwoOnOne Special

**The Two-On-One Special**

The judge shivered once more in excitement then giggled before announcing. "After that excellent match let's move onto a two-on-one special! Naomi and Shuichii of Team Kikiro versus the leader of Team Urameshi! Ready? Great then fight!"

Yusuke grinned as he watched his opponents move into a fighting stance. The girl had a wide smile on her child-like face. Her red eyes were almost glowing. Yet her outfit almost reminded him of an army uniform. With the baggy black pants and form-fitting red tank completed with the dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. And the thing that finished the image was the X on her left cheek. But her partner was another story.

He was extremely calm, collected even. Maroon hair had been pulled back into a long ponytail to keep his hazel eyes uncovered. His tanned skin was paled by his black t-shirt with ripped sleeves. On his jeans there were a couple of chains. Plus they had been ripped several times. His image was completed by a long scar on his temple.

An amused brow rose as he glanced at his fingers. There was plenty of ammunition inside him. But what he was curious about was how fast they could go. Dashing forward he attacked Naomi first.

She laughed with delight. Moving to the right she easily dodged the attempt. Then she blew a kiss at him. In doing so three darts of ice formed from thin air. With another smile she flicked her fingers in her direction. But before her own attack could hit, hundreds of blue lights smashed into her body knocking her out of the ring.

Shuichii watched this with little emotion as he withdrew a deck of cards from his pants. Calmly he shuffled them. However, what caught Yusuke's attention was the young man's small reaction to the sudden reappearance of his partner. With excitement flashing through his brown eyes, he prepared another assault until he saw the look in the girl's eyes.

They continued to glow as they blinked through the blood. She was obviously seriously injured but showed no signs of pain. Rather she cleaned it from her face before summoning more ice shards. Giggling, she threw them towards the man. Like before he dodged the crystal darts. Thinking he had escaped all troubles he looked up with a smile. This froze on his face when he saw what was about to hit him. For there before him, were five razor sharp cards.

Flying back the way he came, he watched as each one exploded. Yusuke's eyes widened dramatically. Just how well did these two work together? Shocked he brought himself to his feet. Then he swore under his breath.

"How long have you two been working together?"

Naomi giggled, "I don't remember."

"Forget it," he growled while he drew back his fist.

"I am afraid that I cannot allow you to harm her again," Shuichii said calmly as he stared at his cards. After several seconds he pulled out a joker. Once it had caught fire, he carelessly threw it towards his intented target.

It lazily soared through the air until it managed to imbed itself in the detective's shoulder. But before Yusuke could remove it, the card exploded. A silent scream escaped his lips. The pain was beyond that of anything he'd felt in his life. Grabbing the injury, his eyes shot up to see a dart approaching. It left him no escape as it slammed into his other shoulder.

Swearing again, he began to wonder why fighters in this tournament were so strong. Already just about every single one of his friends had been seriously injured. And he had a feeling that it wasn't going to end there. Plus, there was the added fact that with every team they seemed to look like fools. Each new team seemed perfectly formed. They had balanced fighters. They had excellent teamwork. Something like that shouldn't have been possible. Yet it kept hitting him like cold water over and over.

Furious at this prospect, he called upon something he hadn't used in years now. Clutching his shoulders, he closed his eyes. It was time.

Confused the other two watched his actions. Turning to face Shuichii, Naomi nodded her head towards Yusuke as if to ask the fire demon if he knew what was happening. Slowly he nodded his head. Pulling out another deck of cards, he prepared himself for a renewed battle. Annoyed that her question wasn't being answered, the ice demon decided she would take matters into her own hands.

Shutting her crimson eyes, she brought her hands in front of her. Quickly, they flew together then parted. By doing this a case of ice was formed around the tantei. With a smile, she opened her eyes and bowed to her partner. However, the aura of worry remained around him. Wondering why she turned back to her prisoner.

"What? Why is he still changing?" she gasped.

"He is the infamous child of Raizen. Currently he is transforming into his other body," Shuichii explained. Inside he knew that this battle would be over soon with an obvious victor. Then the ice cracked.

Smashing his cage apart, a new demonic Yusuke stepped out. Smirking he cracked his knuckles. His long brown hair brushed the ground as he stepped forward. Now this was more like it. Power flooded his veins. A small laugh passed through his lips. Calling upon his powers he summoned his Rei Gun.

Firing two rapid shots, he threw his opponents out of the ring and into the audience. At first they attempted to rise to come back to fight. But, after finding their bodies almost immobile with pain they surrendered. The demon still in the ring smirked. Nodding to Fuaiyaa, he indicated that he was finished.

Instantly she jumped up and down. "Hooray! Today is a wonderful day! Wouldn't you say everyone? And here is our winner…Yusuke Urameshi, the leader of Team Urameshi! Okay next fighters please! Oh, I'm so excited!"

Tari nodded to her brother then landed in the ring. Yusuke shrugged then walked away. In his place now stood the current youngest member of his team. Frowning, she opened her mouth to warn him of her strength.

Hoshi brought his hand up to stop her. "I can take care of myself."

"Okay then…Ready and fight!"

* * *

Next Time on _Acid Waves_: 

It's Hiei and I am telling you that Hoshi is our next fighter against the leader of Team Kikiro. She specializes in acidic water. But the kid has vowed that he will not receive a single injury in this battle. Will he accomplish this task?


	16. Acid Waves

**Acid Waves**

Tari nodded to her brother then landed in the ring. Yusuke shrugged then walked away. In his place now stood the current youngest member of his team. Frowning, she opened her mouth to warn him of her strength.

Hoshi brought his hand up to stop her. "I can take care of myself."

"Okay then…Ready and fight!"

"Boy, you should surrender right now," she warned, "Your plants are no match for me."

A smirk flashed across his features. Now he was almost grateful that his sister was nowhere to be found. If she knew what he was about to do then fighting this woman would be the least of his worries. Slipping into a fighting stance, he tried to think of a plan.

"Alright I am going to make a gamble here. If you can injure me just once during this fight then I swear that I will surrender on the spot."

Blue cat eyes narrowed. Could he actually be serious? To do something like that would put him on defense permanently. Such an action was simply an idiotic attempt at suicide. But, the look in his gold eyes revealed how confident he was about this. Sighing she looked over her shoulder to see what her brother thought. Naturally, he had the same conceptions running through his head. Turning back she nodded her approval.

Upon doing so, a cage of vines appeared around her body. Calmly she swept her tail forward. After several taps, she found that touching the cage would only cause her further harm. With another sigh, she allowed her poisoned tail to drop back behind her. The boy was impulsive. This was an action that could quickly kill him in this tournament. Without thinking things through, he couldn't hope to win.

Summoning a quarterstaff to her hand, she sliced the vines. Once she was back out in the open she pointed the iron tip towards the sky. Over her head large amount of water began to form. Droplets fell from it to the ground, burning on contact. Cautious now, Hoshi eyed the water. Just one burn would mean the end of the fight. Then Tari brought her staff arm down.

Acid roared towards his body in a colossal tidal wave. Trying to dodge it was futile. The only hope he had was to somehow stop it from reaching his body. Nervously he reached into his hair…

* * *

He fell to the ground, hard. Wincing, he brought himself up to a seated position. A quick look around revealed that once again Bara was nowhere to be found. How was it someone that he was obviously stronger than was able to keep him down like this? Sighing he fell back once again. For now, he was content to give up. Soon he sensed his twin sitting there beside him.

"Why are you surrendering?" she asked, "The fight does not end until nightfall."

"Yeah but you've got me defeated. Where did all of this strength come from?" Hoshi questioned.

"Perhaps it is not strength but something more," she rose to her feet and extended a hand, "Come, we still have three hours left. Fight me."

* * *

A smile crossed his face as he hid his body under a plant covered in leaves. Just over his head he could hear the liquid rushing by. The crossbreed ignored the cries of the plant for a moment as he recalled the memory again. Something more, Bara had said. Something more. What could she have been talking about? Growling he felt his head begin to pound.

His sister had always been the more intelligent one. Not only that but she was sly and clever. She could analyze every move of a fight as if it had already taken place. However, she had one major flaw. This was something he made up for constantly in their mock battles. Yet, for some reason, her weak strength had continually dominated his. And her answer for this was always the same.

'I am not fighting you strength to strength. I am the clever fox. You are the strong cat. And yet we share common blood.'

For years now, he'd wondered what she had meant by that statement. Surely it had to be a simple answer. But until now the interpretation had evaded him. Above him the liquid was vanishing…

Tari observed the small hideaway he had created in such a short time. An interesting trick to use a durable plant. A trick that would not save him again. Glancing down at her empty hand, she called upon a small ki blast to draw him from his plant. Once she had her target in sight the blast smashed into the bush. Wilted leaves fell everywhere but the boy she was after was nowhere to be seen. Shocked she searched the ring for him.

"Looking for me?" a voice asked next to her ear. Horror flooded her face as she spun around to see her brother lying on his back. Blood covered the ground. Hoshi continued, "You see I figured out your trick right after the wave was dispersing. Through the leaves you scattered I saw another figure standing behind you. Tell me, did you use a type of acid to make me think I was only fighting one person?"

She barely nodded before clasping her stomach. Blood was now trickling down the vine that protruded from it. Gasping she fell to the ground. The countdown would end soon leaving her team on the losing end. Slowly, her eyes closed on the world around her.

Hoshi shoved a seed into the wound as he had done to her brother before leaving the ring. There his father stood smiling. Already he could see the question written in the green eyes. Sighing he waited for the inevitable to be asked.

"Where did you learn to fight like that? Last time I checked you battled with strength alone," Kurama said.

A new sigh passed his lips. "It was something Bara has been trying to teach me for years. Today, I finally understood what she meant."

Fuaiyaa then interrupted the father-son conversation. "Congratulations, Team Urameshi! Now come back tomorrow for an all new team, battles, and judge!"

* * *

Next Time on _The Lover_:

Well this is Kuwabara ready to tell you about the next fight. Only this time not only will there be faces we've seen before but Yusuke is going to fight the girlfriend of one. Now can he win in a battle where his opponent can easily lose control over her powers?

* * *

Hey this message is for Yavie Aelinel! I know I didn't focus on your male character much and I modified Tari's attacks slightly but I'm hoping that you'll still enjoy it. This had to be done in order for my story to work. Sorry I didn't warn you about this! -Neko 


	17. The Lover

**The Lover**

"Damn it!" Hoshi shouted as he slammed his foot into the stone wall. Soon the rest of his teammates were at his side. The Jagan was tapping into his mind. With building anger he shoved the presence away.

The others glanced at him with confusion. Then his father came forward and placed his hand upon the now quivering shoulder. Very slowly he turned his face until he was eye-to-eye with the man. Kurama sighed upon seeing the silent message. Nodding he turned back to his friends as his son vanished from sight. Confused, Kuwabara stepped forward.

"What just happened?"

"He is going to search for his sister. Our job right now is to win this next match."

"So what are we waiting for?" Yusuke questioned, "I mean we'll all be old men if we stay here."

* * *

In the center of the arena was yet another new judge. However she made her element painfully obvious as she sat on thin air. Once the two teams were on their respective sides she brought her microphone to her lips. Then with her other hand she pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Welcome to round four! So far we have seen many excellent fights, but our great Ishimaru has decided that it's time to change the rules a little. Therefore this is the new twist," she paused as she eyed the members of the teams. This would be very interesting considering Team Urameshi was missing two fighters. "For this round, battles will be decided at random and then shown up on that board. If the name of the person called is not here then you will automatically accept a lose.

"You must also gain six points in order to win the round. And so, every battle won is a single point. Every lose is worth one point. So if you lose six points then you lose the round. End of story. Oh yes, I almost forgot. If you are unable to fight because of an injury then you will still lose the points. And if your teammate is not present, you lose two points. Alright, so let's have our first random draw!"

Yusuke watched the board in frustration. This guy was really starting to push him over the edge. Now they couldn't even pick their own battles. In an attempt to calm himself he studied the team he would be fighting. What he saw was surprising. They had already fought four of the demons in Team Taihen. In fact, it had taken place in the last tournament they had participated in. Blinking, he turned back to the board.

Yusuke Urameshi vs. Rydia Cira

With a quick nod he leapt to the center of the ring. On the other side, Rydia kissed her leader's pale blue cheek. Then she joined her opponent. Nodding her grayish blue head towards the judge, she lowered her body into a fighting stance. As she did so her green robes shifted to reveal that they had no backing. In place of cloth was a tattoo of an emerald dragon.

"And now, it's time for I, Kaze, to begin this match! Fight!"

Instantly the crowd flew into an uproar only to be silenced in an instance by her icy stare. Confused by this, Yusuke frowned. Just what was the big deal? It was just noise. Shrugging it off, he shoved his hands into his pockets. Might as well check out what her strategy was. Seconds later he found out.

He could see her lips moving yet there was no sound. He strained his ears and still there was nothing. Soon his hands were before curled into fists. Before his eyes, thin black needles appeared. Her lips moved again and the projectiles slammed into his body. Pain flooded his senses. Grinding his teeth, he brought out his hands and squeezed every muscle he had as tight has he could manage. After several tries, he had rid himself of every single one. Now it was his turn to attack.

Faster than her eyes could follow, a blue light soared through the air. Quickly she regained her balance and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. That attack hadn't been what she was expecting. Not only that, but her poison wasn't seeping into his veins. Somehow he had prevented it from spreading further. It looked like simple tactics would not win this fight.

Placing a single finger on the air before her, Rydia pushed forward until two forms materialized. Smiling, she took hold of the sword followed quickly by the flute. After she had shoved the instrument in her blue belt, she pointed the blade towards her half-demon opponent. In doing so she found that recognition in his eyes. Could it be that he knew of the Shadow Sword?

'Great, now I'm going to have to rethink my strategy,' Yusuke thought, 'One cut from that blade and I'm a mindless demon under her control…'

As if she had read his mind, she lowered her sword. "You needn't worry. I have no intention of turning you into a mindless fool. No, I have better plans."

Her voice was cool like the ice in her eyes. Shivering, he attempted to move his body to find the task impossible. His eyes widened at the discovery. How was this possible? Was he truly afraid of something this small? Something this insignificant? No, he wouldn't let that be true.

His brown eyes flew open as she enveloped her weapon in arctic winds and fire. With a quick toss of the sword, the onslaught was headed his direction. Calling upon his energy, he attempted to keep this from moving any further. But, the fury of the attack only served to push him further back. Grinding his teeth again he braced his body until finally it ended. Wiping the blood from his chin he watched as his final fate was decided by the flute.

The tune was haunting but was nothing compared to the hell that it had unleashed. Dark clouds flooded the sky bringing forth dragons and shadows creatures. From these poured poisonous winds that could not be abated. Thinking this was all, Yusuke prepared himself for a war. However he was stopped by something. That tune…That haunting tune that played endlessly in the background. Swinging his eyes back to Rydia he found the source.

Seconds before he was swallowed by his attackers, he screamed, "Rei Kou Dan!"

* * *

Next Time on _Devious Demons_:

This is Hiei informing you that the next fighter to be randomly selected is the kitsune. Interestingly, his opponent is none other than Setto Yammia's younger brother. Especially since he wants revenge for the death of his sibling. What will this battle between two clever creatures be like?

* * *

Hey everyone, I am so sorry that this update took so long. I have been extremely busy with theater life and I honestly forgot about this story. So all it took was for me to be stuck at home with a really bad cold to get this done. Future updates should come faster and if they don't then please and kindly send me a message or email complaining. That way I'll be sure to get my butt in gear. Anyways, thanks for your patience. 'Til we meet again! Bye! -neko142001 


	18. Devious Demons

**Devious Demons**

The tune was haunting but was nothing compared to the hell that it had unleashed. Dark clouds flooded the sky bringing forth dragons and shadows creatures. From these poured poisonous winds that could not be abated. Thinking this was all, Yusuke prepared himself for a war. However he was stopped by something. That tune…That haunting tune that played endlessly in the background. Swinging his eyes back to Rydia he found the source.

Seconds before he was swallowed by his attackers, he screamed, "Rei Kou Dan!"

* * *

In the forest nearby, Hoshi tore through the trees. He was focused solely on finding his twin. But this task was becoming increasingly difficult as her presence faded. Growling in frustration, he sped up yet again. He had to find out why she had vanished from his side. Then it was gone.

Screeching to a halt, he tried with every fiber of his being to find her. It was to no avail. Defeat claimed his mind as he fell to his knees. Soon fists were beating the ground while cries of anger passed from his lips. She would die if he didn't find her. Lifting his eyes to the sky, he attempted to calm down. In the back of his mind he could hear her voice. Softly, it echoed over and over.

'Don't try to find me, brother.' Shoving this aside, he severed his link to Bara. If she didn't wish to be found then that was the first thing that he would do. Once again he was sweeping past the world.

* * *

The entire arena waited in awe for the result of the fight. Then, as if a prayer had been answered, a single ray of light landed in the ring. Everyone held their breath in anticipation waiting for more to be revealed. When every cloud was gone, Kaze brought her microphone to her lips in shock. Slowly she formed the required words.

"And it looks like we have a winner," she began, "Since Yusuke is nowhere to be found and Rydia remains standing, by default…"

"She hasn't won yet," a voice interrupted as the said loser leapt out of the crowd, "In fact, I'm sure that I'll be the victor in just a few seconds."

With that said, Yusuke dove forward. Before his opponent could defend herself, she was on the ground next to the remains of her smashed flute. Rising to his feet effortlessly he challenged the judge to deny him his victory again. Blinking in amazement at the sight before her Kaze started the countdown. At the end, she lifted her free arm into the air.

"And it's a winning point for Team Urameshi along with a losing point for Team Taihen. Let's begin the next selection!"

Strolling back to his team, the leader awaited the following results not realizing just what they were in for. With the arrival of the names a new meaning of disaster was shown. For there was a member of the team that was not present.

Hoshi Minamino vs. Seni Yammia

The judge grinned as she turned to the unfortunate team. "Oh, how sad! Looks like you now have two losing points as well! So let's try that again and see if we can find you an actual opponent this time!"

Kuwabara frowned as he controlled his anger. They were being played with and held the power to do nothing about it. Breathing heavily, he watched the board. All they could do now was hope that the next names that were shown were names of people they had. If not, then their team would lose this round without a fight. Luckily, fortune chose to be their companions.

Kurama vs. Seni Yammia

The man nodded in acknowledgment. Instantly he had vanished from sight to appear once more in the ring. Once there, he found himself face-to-face with the hebi of Team Taihen. But what he found to be more interesting was the striking resemblance he held to a former opponent of his. Shifting his eyes to the light blue orbs he found all the answers he needed. Staring back at him were lakes of vengeance. Letting out a sigh, he indicated his readiness to begin. Not that he could refuse anyways.

* * *

High in the stands, a well-tailored man licked his lips. Finally there was something to hold his interest. Removing his sunglasses, sapphire eyes studied the elegant body below. Yes, simply divine. Something he had to have as his own. Glancing at the board he memorized the name. Kurama. Well, it looked like joining this tournament wasn't a complete waste of his time after all.

* * *

Seni had already detached a three-foot tall shuriken from his back. The black tank he wore rustled with the motion. His skill with the weapon was clear due to the fluid movements he created. It was enchanting...hypnotic even. But the kitsune refused to allow this trick to capture him. Using a simply summoning, his favored whip was in his hand.

A long tongue licked the serpent's lips as he grinned. Revenge for his brother would be sweet. Soon this creature would be nothing more than a few bloody pieces. To emphasize this, he tossed the blades into the air. Not long after they had escaped his hands, the hebi followed with the iron spikes of his gloves unsheathed. That whip would only be able to stop one attack. In that moment, when the opening had been exposed, he would have a bloodied human.

On the other side of the ring, time had seemed to come to a slow march. Emerald eyes watched as the whirring blades sliced through the air towards him. Not far behind was a striking reptile. He only had a manner of seconds to decide what to do. And while this was his specialty, one false move would spell nothing but death. Calmly he poised his body. Behind him a cloud of petals began their gentle envelopment of his lithe body.

He could sense his opponent screech to a halt. Confusion was flooding his aura as the shuriken vanished into the floral fog. Moments later several clangs of metals echoed through his ears. Growling, Seni watched as the petals parted to reveal his weapon in pieces; Kurama merely stood there without so much as a drop of sweat. His growl turned into a hiss at the sight. So, running into this fight was foolish. A smile slowly grew upon his features. Very well. Tricks were his specialty.

Once again he dashed forward with death written in his eyes. The curtain was being drawn up. Smirking, he unhinged his jaw. Instantaneously, venom poured out and slammed into his victim. When he was done, he stood back. One by one the flowers fell until all that was left was a kneeling man.

"Yes," he spat, "now our fight can truly begin."

* * *

Next Time on _Past Tricks_:

Hoshi here, and while I'm not present for this battle I can tell you that my father is already struggling. From the looks of it, he is going to have to rely on tricks he used during his Youko days just to survive. But survival won't win him this battle. Yet, is it even possible for him to win against a vengeful serpent?


	19. Past Tricks

**Past Tricks**

Once again he dashed forward with death written in his eyes. The curtain was being drawn up. Smirking, he unhinged his jaw. Instantaneously, venom poured out and slammed into his victim. When he was done, he stood back. One by one the flowers fell until all that was left was a kneeling man.

"Yes," he spat, "now our fight can truly begin."

Kurama took a deep breath as he brought himself back to his feet. He couldn't feel his body anymore. Just that one shot of poison had caused everything to go numb. Taking another breath, he released his hold on the whip. Then he felt a bolt of white hot pain course through his veins. Locking his jaw, his arms took hold of his abdomen. When the pain finally subsided he brought his eyes up to study the predator that stood before him.

He wasn't going to last much longer. Already the paralysis was beginning to take hold. If he allowed this to continue then he would not only lose but his death would be unavoidable. An image of Sasha appeared before him. No, he couldn't let himself die. She still needed him, as did their unborn child. Closing his eyes, he cleared his head. He had been in harder scrapes than this. Surely he could find a solution for this problem as well. Then he saw it.

Not that far away, Seni watched in amusement. The wheels were turning for sure. Not that it mattered of course. In the end it wouldn't make any difference. That Venom's Kiss had had a dose of Death Bite in it. Therefore the poison shouldn't have a cure. Even if it did, then a plant surely wouldn't have it. Laughing, he placed a hand to his chest.

Not quite yet. Just a few more minutes and then his ultimate weapon could be revealed. But until then he could go ahead and have some fun. Besides, he still held one more trick up his sleeve. Slowly he moved the hand further up until his fingers were pressed to his fangs. Already their size was receding to be replaced by tiny blades that were diamond hard. The perfect addition for later.

However, the kitsune was paying little attention to this. Instead, he led himself down a road he had not taken in many years. A road into his memories…

* * *

His back collided with the ground knocking what little breath he had from his body. Above him knelt a muscular demon. He was licking blood from his claws like he had all the time in the world. A small hint of amusement was flashing through his black eyes. When the long fingers were clean he rolled until he was lying on his side.

"You know," the harsh voice said, "for a kitsune, you really aren't very clever."

Youko frowned, "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"If you wish to take over as the leader of these thieves then you are going to have to be far more sly than what you've been showing off today. Hell! You're making a rabbit look like it has more brains."

The insult stung but he kept his mouth shut. His leader was right after all. So what would be the use of denying it? In a huff, he rose to his feet. Seconds later he was back on the ground.

His leader laughed, "Now just hold on. I'm not through with you yet. Now I am going to tell you something that I expect you to remember for the rest of your life. You got that?" A silver head nodded in agreement. "Excellent now listen closely because I am only going to say this once."

* * *

The fangs were complete now, as was his draw for power. Laughing aloud, he pressed his arms to his sides. His entire body melted into a slender black light. Then, as if some invisible force was pulling on him, it lengthened until it was that of a twenty-foot cobra. This was Final Form; something his brother never had a chance to reveal before his unexpected death.

Below remained the still human. Scaly lips grinned as he dove for his victim. He could already taste the sweet meat that would soon be provided to him. The venom had taken enough of effect now that there would be no moving of the tiny man. A moment later, his head had smashed into the ground. And there upon his nose stood his chosen target.

Somewhere in the distance he could hear Kaze explaining the situation but Seni ignored this. For now the crimson hair was driving him insane. He was transforming in mind into a bull chasing a matador. Hissing in anger he tossed his head through the air in hopes of dislodging Kurama. All of his attempts were too useless.

For there upon his head remained the human. Taking a seed from his hair, he imbedded it deep with the scales of his opponent. Then, with an unnatural grace, he removed himself. Breathing heavily, he drew another seed and began to pump his energy into it. Soon red vines had wrapped their way up his arm. At the end of each of was a solitary head that seemed to moan with the pain of hunger.

"You were right, Seni," he stated calmly, "The fight could truly begin. And now, I can bring it to an end."

Seni lowered his head dangerously close to the smaller being. "How are you planning on accomplishing something like that?"

"Simple," Kurama replied, "I am going to apply a piece of knowledge to this fight that I was taught centuries ago. 'As a fox, you were born to be the slyest of creatures. Use this to your advantage.'"

"That doesn't make sense!"

A cruel smile worked its way to his face. "Your poison was dangerous until I removed it from my body." He held of two seeds. "This first one holds half of the poison and this second one has the rest. Now I believe it is time for you to meet your death."

From deep within Seni's body, thousands of petals emerged. Moments later he was nothing more than food for the Shokuyou Butsu that resided on Kurama's arm. When its task had been completed, it was once again nothing more than a harmless seed.

Kaze's eyebrows rose. "Well, by default Team Urameshi gains another victory! Next draw!"

* * *

Next Time on _The Leaders' Battle_:

This is Kurama ready to inform you of Yusuke's next fight. This time he will be fighting a former opponent of our team from the last tournament. However, Anthony has become far stronger and also has a more open personality. Will these two become friends only to be required to be enemies in the end?


	20. The Leaders Battle

**The Leaders' Battle**

Kaze's eyebrows rose. "Well, by default Team Urameshi gains another victory! Next draw!"

Yusuke frowned as he turned back to the board. This had to be the most boring way of choosing a fight. Well, there was nothing that he could do about it. Besides Keiko was always telling him to have more patience. Guess now was as a good a time as any to practice. Maybe he would be rewarded for waiting.

Yusuke Urameshi vs. Anthony Boshito

Jackpot.

Marching into the ring with his head held high, he automatically discovered who he would be fighting. None other than the ice demon from the last tournament. But there was something different about him. For a few moments, the man studied the man. Physically there was nothing really different. He still had the warm brown eyes with raven hair. He still was a pale blue color dressed like a black ninja along with the three swords strapped to his body. Nope, nothing new. Then he saw it.

Anthony had a smile on his face now. Laughing aloud, Yusuke slapped his leg. So that was it. The guy finally had a personality. Well, he had to say it was about time. And from the looks of it, he and this demon would become good friends.

'Well that means absolutely no killing,' he thought to himself as he said aloud, "Wow, you can smile. That's a change."

The ice demon laughed softly, "It is isn't it? Rydia likes it as well."

"I'll be she does. Though I do have a question. Is it common in demon world for ice demons to date taller women?"

The demon in question stood there in silence for a moment before he broke down in laughter. "I would be careful saying that. After all, you also defeated her in battle."

Kaze floated between the two. "Yeah, um, this conversation is fantastic. However, you're here to fight remember?"

Yusuke laughed as he brought his arms behind his head. "I remember. Okay let's do it Anthony."

The judge merely rolled her eyes as she floated herself back to safety. Once there she brought her arm high into the air. When it had finished its decent back down, the fight had begun.

Team Urameshi's leader wasted no time in rushing into the fight. Eager to test his new friend's strength, he slammed his fists forward multiple times. After about thirty attempts, he leapt back. Well, he definitely was fast. But that didn't mean he was strong. Then he found himself dodging several shuriken. His eyebrows rose as they weapons flew back to their master. That had been unexpected. Recalling the battle the demon had had with Sasha he smirked. Yep, making sure those things didn't encircle him would be a good idea. The last thing he needed was to get caught in a cage.

His opponent laughed when he saw this. The man was certainly smarter than he appeared to be. He also seemed to enjoy hand-to-hand combat. Well that was something he could do. Although he most likely wouldn't appreciate his cold hands…Oh well, not much that could be done about that. He was an ice demon. Cold hands were simply something that tended to come along with the package. Dashing forward he attacked.

Naturally his attack was blocked, much to Yusuke's misfortune. For upon connecting his fists with Anthony's it immediately froze. Shocked he stepped back. Studying the ice covered hand only caused him to smile. Apparently the shuriken weren't the only thing he'd have to dodge. Note to self…Don't touch the guy's body. If you do then you get to find out what one of those ice swans feels like. However his studies were quickly interrupted by another direct attack.

Moving to the side he managed to dodge rather easily. Then he felt a chill against his skin. Looking down he found half his shirt frozen. Using his free hand he quickly removed it. Throwing it aside he watched as a snowball crashed into it. Instantly it exploded.

"Geez! Between the shuriken, snowballs, and you how the hell do expect someone to fight you fairly?"

Anthony only smiled again. "I suppose that is something you will have to discover on your own."

Yusuke frowned. This guy was a distance fighter. Having someone within close range made his attacks useless. On the other hand if anyone tried to punch him they ended up becoming a living iceberg. Neither of these options were particularly appealing to the man. His frown deepened as he weighed his choices before finally coming to a decision. It looked like he was going to have to wake up after all.

Across the ring, the ice demon ignored this. He was slowly pooling his energy into the palms of his hands in preparation of his final attack. With it he would be able to finish this fight, leaving his opponent alive. The injuries this would provide were unavoidable now but that couldn't be helped. Slowly, his normally brown eyes morphed into an icy blue. Then he released the collected energy.

Before him a gigantic phoenix appeared fading back and forth between red and blue. It's glowing eyes held only one thing in sight. Letting out a heart-gripping screech, it dove. Soon Yusuke's entire body was hidden in its overwhelming aura. On the other side of the ring, Anthony smiled. The man's effort had been noble but now it was time for him admit defeat. For while he had the strength to survive this attack, he would not be rising anytime soon.

But the look froze on his face as the smoke cleared away. There, wiping the blood from his lip, stood the very one that shouldn't have risen. Horrified by this, the demon took a step back only to find a finger pressed between his shoulders. Glancing back, he was surprised to find the man smirking there.

"Well it was a great fight, Anthony," Yusuke said, "But now it's time to finish it, wouldn't you agree? Rei Gun!"

The blue light washed over his body and yet he felt little pain. A small smile appeared as his face hit the ground. All the strength he had had was now gone. Closing his eyes, he allowed the temporary darkness to caress his mind. Somewhere in the background he could almost hear Kaze's voice announcing his defeat. Then his body felt lighter than air before it settled upon something soft.

Yusuke glanced at the demon's teammates. Nodding he walked back around to his side. In the back of his mind he could feel a nudge from Hiei. Opening a path he listened to what the small demon had to say.

'How is it you can make friends with someone you are fighting a battle with?'

He snickered and looked up at the board. 'Who knows?'

Above him the board flashed up the next results. Next to him Hiei smirked. Just as he had suspected…

* * *

Next Time on _Blast from the Past_:

This is Kuwabara and it looks like I'm up against someone I faced in the last tournament. Only this time he's gotten a lot tougher physically meaning a simple punch isn't going to win the battle. Will I be able to handle this battle?


	21. Blast from the Past

**Blast from the Past**

'How is it you can make friends with someone you are fighting a battle with?'

Yusuke snickered and looked up at the board. 'Who knows?'

Above him the board flashed up the next results. Next to him Hiei smirked. Just as he had suspected…This was all a set-up. The entire round.

Bara Minamino vs. RineneYukico

Well then, he was just going to have to change that. In silence he vanished as the board lit up again. Moving through the shadows, he landed in the room controlling their fate. Before him were several demons matching up his team with opponents who should've been stronger than them. From the looks of it, they brought up the youngest members when they realized their plans were failing. They hadn't even noticed his arrival. Walking forward he unsheathed his sword.

Kazuma Kuwabara vs. Nflight Korki

Nodding, Kuwabara clambered up to the center of the ring. Instantly he recognized the demon he would be fighting. Only there was something different about him this time. He still wore the same black shirt bearing a gothic fairy with those same dark pants. The skin was still that sickly gray and his hair was still black causing it's red highlights to shine. Even the dark blue eyes were the same. So what could it be?

Before he could finish his thoughts though, Kaze announced the start of the battle. Like a flash of lightning, Nflight reacted. And just as he had planned, the human simply brought up his fists. He grinned as he pushed forward. Brute strength wasn't going to work this time around.

The tall man frowned as he saw the demon continue to run forward. This didn't make any sense. If he were hit with a physical blow then he would be finished. And then he felt the smaller body collide with his. His body was floating through the air. Reality seemed to have slipped by him. Even after his back had smashed into the ground he remained staring up at the sky. How could this have happened? Somewhere in the background he could hear Yusuke's voice.

His friend's message was clear. Get up and fight. That was just one blow. He could easily rise after that. Why was he still lying there? At first he wasn't even sure himself. But he obeyed and rose to his feet. Behind him Yusuke was still screaming at him. Kuwabara ignored this. All confidence that he'd had seemed to have disappeared. Now he knew he couldn't win this.

Nflight was simply smiling now. He knew of the truth also. Quietly he pulled his energy into his left palm. With his opponent this distracted, it would be simple to finish him off. However, he would still need a distraction. Closing his eyes, he separated a portion of his soul from his mind. Then he attacked the already distressed human. Instantly he heard screams echoing through the ring. A laugh fell from his lips. The ningen would not be able to recover any time soon from that mental blow. When he was finished, he released the Shadow Fire that he had collected.

* * *

For awhile, the carrot top only watched the attack fly towards him. It had almost reached him when he suddenly realized that his body was no longer in the ring. Looking around in confusion, he found nothing but white. Cautious, he summoned his Rei Ken. Only then did he step further into the strange area.

After several minutes, he discovered an area that was glowed gold. Moving towards it he narrowed his eyes until he saw what was on the inside. Pulling back he looked around in shock. How was it that a woman could be found in a place like this? Then he heard a voice begin to echo within his own mind.

_Why are you giving up?_

Nervously, he swallowed knowing that he had no excuse to give the spirit.

_You are much stronger than this. It disappoints me to see that Nflight's mind tricks have actually effected you._

Kuwabara looked up in confusion. Mind tricks? The sudden abandonment of his confidence was only a trick?

_That is correct. Normally I would have ignored something of this nature. However, many do not possess the strength you have to continue forward._

He could have laughed. It all made sense. With a wide smile, he began to wonder just who this woman was. What could she gain from aiding him at this time? It was here that he felt her smile.

_I am Yakusoku. I only came here to help you that is all. Now, return to your fight…

* * *

_

Upon hearing those words, the whiteness vanished leaving him once again in the heat of battle. He barely had time to duck as a wave of Shadow Fire bullets engulfed the area he had once stood in. His sword was already back in his hand. Behind him, Kuwabara could here Yusuke cheering him on again. Across from him Nflight frowned before falling back into his normal state of composure. Perhaps some taunting would through him back in the lead.

"What's the matter human? Is my power too much for you to handle?" he laughed as he summoned a dark energy whip, "Have you grown so little or I too much?"

Small brown eyes narrowed in frustration. But he wasn't going to let this distract him like times in the past. After all, the demon wasn't the only to have grown over the years. Without anymore hesitation, he brought out the Rei Ken Nitouryuu. Once both blades were in his hands, he whipped one forward. Before him Nflight smiled as if expecting the attack. With one quick crack, his whip had ensnared the sword. Only then did he realize his folly as the second blade surged forth to impale his shoulder.

Hissing in pain, he withdrew. Placing a hand upon the wound he worked at healing it while a new plan formed in his mind. Slowly he opened his mouth allowing a thick cloud of smoke to pour out. When Kuwabara was engulfed he stopped and refocused on his wound. Now he had all the time in the world to heal it. However, it only took another minute before he was back on his feet.

By now, the pathetic human would be fending off hundreds of images that didn't even exist in this world. This provided him with the distraction he needed to finish off the man. Closing his eyes, he summoned all of his energy into his hands. Then he brought them over his head. Above the heads of everyone, dark clouds began to circle. From this came a column of darkness which fell at such a speed that few could follow it until at last it came to rest around the human's body. He was finished now.

* * *

Next Time on _Inus, Kitsunes, and Elements_:

Kaze here to announce that the fight between Kuwabara and Nflight is finished. Now it's time to move on to the final round of this battle. Here we will find the final four fighters in a clash against each other in order to score the winning points for their teams. This will settle the battle completely without further ado. Although I do have to wonder, just how did the board randomly choose four fighters?


	22. Inus, Kitsunes, and Elements

**Inus, Kitsunes, and Elements**

By now, the pathetic human would be fending off hundreds of images that didn't even exist in this world. This provided him with the distraction he needed to finish off the man. Closing his eyes, he summoned all of his energy into his hands. Then he brought them over his head. Above the heads of everyone, dark clouds began to circle. From this came a column of darkness which fell at such a speed that few could follow it until at last it came to rest around the human's body. He was finished now.

Then out of nowhere, hundreds of energy shuriken shot out of the column. Surprised by this, Nflight released more energy. Realizing what he had done he stopped only to see that it was too late. It was unbelievable. One waste of energy had cost him the match. Falling to the ground, he let the darkness cloud his vision. Little did he know that just across from him, Kuwabara lay in the same position.

Kaze blinked in surprise before starting the countdown. When she was finished, she brought her arm into the air. "And it's a double lose! Both sides will now gain a losing point! Next!"

Everyone looked to the board in anticipation. This next draw could possibly end this entire match. Even on the field, the fighters were watching anxiously. One stopped though as Hiei appeared at his side. Peering down at the demon curiously, Kurama questioned his disappearance.

The Jaganshi smirked. "I decided to what playing god felt like." Understanding now, the kitsune returned his gaze to the board with a spark of interest. When the blinking stopped, the arena fell silent.

Kurama/Hiei vs. Rena Mirkico/Rinene Yukico

For a minute, Kaze could only stand there with the microphone poised at her lips. Something like this shouldn't have happened. Another draw for Hoshi or Bara was supposed to be up there. This could only mean one thing…The selectors were dead. Gulping, she kept the smile plastered upon her face. There would be no way around this now. Silently, she indicated that it was alright for the fighters to come forward.

Instantly, the members of Team Urameshi recognized their opponents. The first was a female dog demon whom Kurama had saved after defeating her in the last tournament. Her companion was a forbidden child who had gone to Hiei for advice. And while they hadn't fought like planned, it was obvious that she still carried the words just by looking at her posture. The two comrades looked at each other before nodding in agreement. Things would most certainly be interesting.

Then Kaze brought her arm down to announce the start of the fight.

* * *

Hoshi collapsed against a tree in frustration. He'd been running for hours and found nothing. There wasn't even a hint as to the location of his twin. Slamming his fist into the ground, he retraced his steps in the forest. Perhaps if he could recall something mentally then it would aid him. Nothing. Growling, he looked around him. Even the plants around him had fallen silent.

Then he heard a soft voice. It was unlike anything he'd ever known. Looking around him, he finally located its origin and was surprised to find a tall woman with silver wings calling to him.

* * *

Kurama slid back on the field dodging the inu's sword a second time. It was obvious that Rena had no intention of working with her teammate. Her only interest was him. In a way, this amused him but it also brought out his curious side. While it was true that her wild nature during a fight varied greatly from Rinene's calm style none of her pattern's made any sense. Smiling, he dodged to the right this time allowing him to slip behind her.

"Tell me, why is it you focus solely upon me?"

Rena spun around quickly. Her silvery blue eyes were wide with shock. He couldn't have made the connection so quickly. That just wasn't possible. But the look in his emerald eyes said otherwise. Frowning, her silver ears twitched as she sheathed her blade. Bringing her arm into the air, she summoned her energy dogs to her. With a flick of her wrist, she sent them into battle.

While the kitsune was fighting, she answered the question. "I was born from a demon mother and a human father. Therefore, every demon in Makai has always despised me. No full-blooded youkai has ever shown me mercy.

"The day that we fought, I should have died. Instead you chose to heal me with your plants. For years now, I have wanted to know why. Why would you save a half demon like me?"

The man almost hesitated in his attempt to dodge another attack from the dogs. Why? Her question didn't make any sense to him. Calling upon one of his seeds, a blizzard of petals came and formed a wall around him. While his attackers were distracted he studied her. Much like the last time, there was a sad look in her eyes. It was like she missed someone. He smiled softly, he remembered now…he remembered why he had spared her.

On the other side of the ring, Hiei melted the shower of ice that had been thrown at him. Earlier he had read his opponent's mind and discovered that this fight was a 'thank you' for helping her to accept herself. This fact alone was what made him want to play with Rinene some more. Even if she did lose in the end.

Then he felt something kick him from behind. Glancing back he saw that his own shadow had joined the fight…against him. Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, he turned back to her and removed the cloth from his Jagan. With this done, he summoned his Jao Ensatsu Ken to his right hand. In the words of Yusuke 'playtime was over'. Now it was time to get serious.

Ignoring his shadow, he dashed forward just as a dark barrier encased her body. When it withdrew her body had become that of a shadow demon. Every part of her body was black except for her glowing red eyes. Slowly, she brought her hand before her. Once her fingers were pointed at Hiei, needles created from the shadows themselves shot through the air. They were too fast for even him to dodge.

Seeing no other option, he brought his sword up to as a shield…

* * *

Next Time on _Round Four: Complete_:

This is Bara informing you that the conclusion of this fight is coming up next. However, if either one of our fighters lose then this entire tournament has been for nothing. Plus there is another question. Why doesn't someone want us to win?


	23. Round Four: Complete

**Round Four: Complete**

Ignoring his shadow, he dashed forward just as a dark barrier encased her body. When it withdrew her body had become that of a shadow demon. Every part of her body was black except for her glowing red eyes. Slowly, she brought her hand before her. Once her fingers were pointed at Hiei, needles created from the shadows themselves shot through the air. They were too fast for even him to dodge.

Seeing no other option, he brought his sword up to as a shield…

Just before the attack could reach him though, a cloud of petals encased his body. Seconds later it vanished to reveal that the needles were completely gone. Rinene simply stood there in shock. On the other side of the ring, Kurama nodded to him before continuing with his own battle. The Jaganshi smirked. Obviously he wasn't the only to have seen through the weakness in their opponents' battle strategy.

Seeing that the woman was still distracted, he dashed forward. By the time Rinene realized what was happening, it was too late. Already the sword was embedded deep into her left shoulder. Gasping in shock, she stumbled back. How could this have happened? Those needles should have penetrated his body sending him into a mental shock. How could her attack have been prevented?

Rena chanced a look at her teammate just as the woman fell. Her eyes widened in shock. She was the only one left now. Quickly, she turned her head towards Hiei and let out a loud howl. The sonic waves smashed into the small demon before he had a chance to react sending him flying out of the ring. Then she turned back to her original opponent. Calling off her inus, she slashed her claws through the air. Both attacks slammed into the kitsune before he could bring his shield back up.

Breathing heavily, she watched as both men didn't move. Behind her, Kaze was counting down. She ignored this though knowing that eventually they would both be back on their feet. A second later proved her correct as Hiei returned to the ring's center while Kurama rose to his feet. The countdown stopped as well as her heavy breathing. She only had one option left.

Reaching deep within her, she called to the spirit of her mother. The attack had really no chance of working since it had failed every other time she'd tried. It had been this way since she lost in the last tournament. Yet, she knew that she had to try. Carefully, she reached further only to discover that nothing was happening. In despair, she tried again.

Across from her, Kurama smiled sadly. He already knew that the attack would not work. But it hurt to watch her refuse to give in. Looking down at the ground he knew she would never give in. Calmly, he reached into his crimson hair and pulled out a small glowing seed. Just as he thought, Rena's mother was reacting to her call. Putting the seed back, he pulled out another.

Pressing it against his own heart, he called upon its powers. Only a moment later there was tugging on his chest as the seed began to absorb his spirit energy. When he had enough, he quickly pulled it away. His head was spinning as he brought out the glowing seed again. Holding the two together, he bound them using a very small amount of his remaining energy. With this task finished, he ran forward.

* * *

The man in the stands smirked at what he was seeing. How kind of Kurama. Brushing, his blonde hair from his face he looked at the large image of the kitsune. Those green eyes had such a gentle touch to them. It would be interesting to fight him. Laughing, he walked out of the arena.

Yes, it would be very interesting to fight him…Perhaps fun as well.

* * *

Rena barely saw what was happening and only just managed to dodge whatever attack her opponent had in store for her. But the kitsune was fast and moved in front of her yet again. Swinging around to the right, she ran to avoid him. She had long ago forgotten about Kurama's teammate. By the time she realized what direction she was headed, Hiei had already pierced her stomach with his katana pinning her to the ground. A moment later, the red head was standing over her.

Gently, he knelt next to her and placed the seed over her heart. With another push of energy, her body glowed. Seconds later it had vanished from sight. In her place was a white flower with a silver stem. Tapping the blossom, he changed into a seed again. Carefully, he picked it up.

When the countdown was complete, the two members of Team Urameshi walked off the ring. Moving over to Yusuke, Kurama handed him the seed. With it he said only this… "Please throw it away from here as far as you can." The man looked at his friend confused but did as he had been asked. As soon as the seed was in the air, he turned back to the kitsune.

"So, Kurama," he began, "ya wanna tell me what the hell that was?"

The kitsune smiled sadly again. "As long as I had her mother's spirit trapped inside that seed she could never summon her. Even if it was her greatest wish to bring back her mother, she simply did not have the strength to call her out of the seed. Therefore I placed her inside the other seed that I bound to her mother's. Now, they will be together…Just as Rena wished."

Yusuke nodded slowly and then turned towards Kaze to find out what would be happening next. With her microphone held to her lips in annoyance, she turned towards the team. It was clear that she had been in on the scheme against them. And she obviously had no problem showing them that.

"Alright Team Urameshi, since you won this tournament today, you are going to be given a two day resting period. When you return you will up again Team Anutsa led by Gretchen Aino. So get your rest because from now on mercy is only a luxury that lower level youkai can afford."

Then she turned to the rest of the crowd. "You heard me everyone! Come back in two days for more violence and bloodshed! It will be there that Hikari will be your judge. Thus I, Kaze, sign off! See ya!"

* * *

Next Time on _The Rest_:

It is Bara again to say that our team is finally having a break. What they do will be entirely up to each individual. However, I will also be returning during this time. So, where have I been this whole time?

* * *

It's neko142001...I am so sorry that I didn't get my chapters up sooner. To tell you the truth, I kinda forgot that I had this story going. Then one day I looked on my profile and panicked! lol Anyways. Here you go! 'Til we meet again! Bye! 


	24. The Rest

**The Rest**

Kurama awoke the next morning to a strange sensation. Looking around the room he noticed nothing different. Curious, he stepped out into the hall and was surprised by what he found there. For before him was his son with his sister held tightly in his arms. Both were fast asleep against the wall. Smiling, he watched as Hiei stepped out of his room to the sight. As usual, the small demon said nothing and instead made his way out the door.

'I see that he hasn't changed,' the kitsune thought as he used some vines to gather his children off the floor. Then he placed them on his bed while he got dressed. As badly as he wanted to stay here by their sides, he had to go into town to study the other fighters.

When he was finished, he looked upon their sleeping faces and sighed. They had been through so much in this tournament. It showed on their young faces. Unfortunately, Team Urameshi had few allies here meaning that his children were needed here. They knew this in their hearts. Even if he asked it of them they would not return home. Turning away, he walked out the door.

Once he was outside, Kurama noticed that all of the demons around him either feared him or despised him. Amused by this, he continued forward until he came across a wooded area. From here he made his way deep inside. Upon reaching a clearing, he stopped and looked around. This was perfect. Carefully, he knelt and removed several seeds from his hair. Gently he placed them around him before closing his eyes to meditate. Then his lips curved into a smile.

"I know that you are watching."

From behind a nearby tree, a hooded figure stepped out. Despite this factor he knew who the half-breed was. He would be able to recognize that presence anywhere. Calmly, the demon approached him then sat on the kitsune's right. When he was settled, he removed his hood to reveal a smiling Tony Mera. His dark eyes told another story though. One of worry.

"Was I that obvious?" the wind youkai sighed, "Normally I am able to hide my aura better than that."

Kurama nodded…The fact normally would have been true. "Something distracts you."

"Indeed." Falling onto his back, Tony studied the sky above him. "Things like that happen when your pregnant wife is in danger, no?"

Green eyes blinked in surprise. Him as well? Just what was happening here? Sighing, he closed his eyes completely. It was pointless to think about questions that couldn't be answered. Besides, his companion was too cheerful for Kathjina to be missing…

* * *

Another slam against the post in the training area caused the surrounding demons to all turn in surprise. But Yusuke mostly ignored this as he attempted to remove his frustrations. He should be at home with his wife and child right now. Instead, he was here fighting for his life and for the life of a friend. When was this madness going to stop? Even he, who loved a good fight, no longer wanted to face those battles anymore. He was tired.

Growling in annoyance, he slammed his leg into the post. No, he couldn't think that way. Doing so wouldn't help anyone. Least of all him. It would only serve to distract him from what he needed to be doing. And just what was that? Well, he wasn't even really sure anymore.

Behind him, a girl with dark brown hair watched with interest. She had come here to do the same thing. To see that she was the only one who punched posts to remove tension was almost refreshing. Sighing, she brought her knees up to her chest while remaining balanced upon the training bar. If she remembered Ishimaru's description correctly, this was Yusuke Urameshi. A man who was technically no longer a spirit detective. However much of the demon world seemed to believe otherwise.

Shrugging at the thought, she reached up to clasp the choker around her neck. In a way, he was very much like her. Forced to be here in order to protect friends. Standing, she looked down on him. Well at least he had a chance of winning this tournament with that spirit. Knowing Ishimaru though, he was probably working on a way to break that at this very moment. With another sigh, she vanished from sight in a pillar of flames.

* * *

Hiei came to a stop on the edge of a cliff just outside of the city. Below him the waves were breaking with loud crashes. Any attack made upon him here would not be heard by any. A perfect location for the person who had called him here. Turning, he found her behind him with a swirl of leaves settling to the ground. With his hidden eye, he studied her aura. Then he smirked. Whoever she was, she wasn't demonic…but she was only half-human. On the other hand, her appearance caused her to look like a medieval huntress.

"What do you want?" he asked bluntly.

"I came to give you a message," she replied as she gazed upon him. She wasn't much taller than him but it was clear that she did not wish to be here. Her oddly colored eyes displayed that much. "Koenma sent me here."

Crossing his arms, he looked at her doubtfully. "Sent you?"

"Yes, he says that if your team does not win this tournament then something terrible will occur. He never told me what it was…He just said I had to tell you."

The Jaganshi glared at her. Neither her blue nor her green eye told him if this was the truth. Annoyed by this, he dove into her mind. Unfortunately, he discovered that everything she had said was the truth. What he did find though irritated him more than he wished to admit. Removing himself, he walked up to her and glared at the helpless girl.

"Don't you dare try to help your team lose when you fight us," Hiei warned, "We will determine whether or not we are strong enough to win." With that, he turned and left. The small girl remained behind clearly shaken by the event.

* * *

The final member of Team Urameshi was on the roof just watching the world around him. His loses were finally starting to get to him. Why was it always like this? Everytime his friends took two steps forward, he was taking only one. In the end, he was only dragging them down. If he continued to fight with them then he would just jeopardize their chances. Because of him, they could lose Sasha and her baby.

Kuwabara's frown deepened as a presence appeared behind him. He really did not need this now. Glancing over his shoulder, he found a pale man with white hair and eyes smiling back at him. His white pants were gently blowing in the breeze as he stepped forward. Instantly, the human was on edge. There was something about this youkai that bothered him.

"Who are you?"

The demon smirked. "My name is Setanta."

"And what are doing here?"

"Simple, I came to tell you that when you fight Team Anutsa…You're mine." Then he vanished from sight. Kuwabara slammed his fist into the rail behind him. Looks like he had been right. He really didn't need that.

* * *

Next Time on _Team Anutsa_:

This is Bara and while I will not be fighting against this team, everyone else will. However, it is clear that the leader of this team has no control. And so the three youngest members are completely oblivious to the danger they are facing. Just what do the three older members have in mind here?


	25. Team Anutsa

**Team Anutsa**

Hikari giggled brightly as she looked at the arena. True, she had no idea what was happening but whatever it was excited her. Besides, doing this judging thing seemed easy enough. If she didn't like it, then she wouldn't have to do anything after today. Ishimaru had promised her that. And he never lied about things like that. Smiling, she waved to everyone as the teams walked in. Then she brought the microphone to her lips.

"Hi everybody! We are going to have so much fun today! Today, we have Team Anutsa verses the infamous Team Urameshi!" She listened to the crowd for a bit then continued. "I, Hikari, will be watching the fights today to make sure all rules are followed. Now as your judge, I ask that the team leaders come forward! We need your desires met here!"

Naturally, Yusuke approached the center and was met by a very pale woman with white hair and eyes. She was dressed in loose white pants and tube top. It was clear that she enjoyed distracting men with her body just by the way she carried herself. Sighing, he crossed his arms behind his head. He really didn't care about any terms. However, this demon gave him the creeps.

When she didn't speak, he began. "So you're Gretchen huh?"

She smirked at the question. "I am not. She is the fourteen-year-old behind me. I am here in her place. Therefore, I will make the terms in her name."

"Do you have some then?"

"I do. Here is the fighting order that I would like." Then she noticed their missing teammate and frowned. "My brother against Kuwabara followed by me fighting Hoshi. Then you will fight Lark and after you, Hiei with Kayla Okudo. The final two fights shall be as follows: First, Kurama verses Gretchen Aino then Kurama verses Lugh." She paused. "Any questions?"

Yusuke shrugged then went back to his team. Everything was pretty self-explanatory. He didn't need further details. Instead, he nodded for the carrot top to go up then made his was over to the Minaminos. Both were clearly worried but were doing their best to hide it. Bara hadn't woken up in two days. Frowning, he leaned over to Kurama and patted his shoulder. The kitsune merely ignored him as he watched his other teammate.

In the ring, Kuwabara was attempting to mentally prepare himself. He was failing miserably though…Especially when he saw who the demon's brother was. Setanta. Well, at least he wasn't going to have to worry about reserving the fight. In fact, it had fallen right into his lap. To his right, Hikari announced the start of the fight. Just what he needed. An announcement telling his to begin his losing match.

Setanta seemed to be thinking the same thing as he took his time walking up to his prey. He had chosen his target wisely. This pathetic human knew that he was the weakest on the team. And that thought was his ultimate weakness. Just before he was a foot away from the man, he changed his arms into swords. Then he dashed forward giving his opponent no time to react. Seconds later, both blades were imbedded in the other's muscular stomach.

Pulling back, the youkai smirked at the man. The look of surprise on his face was beyond amusing. Shifting his the blades back into his arms, he grabbed his victim by his shirt. And to think, he had only just begun to play with this pathetic being. Using the air around him, he lifted the heavy body into the air then dropped it like a deadweight. Afterwards he knelt next to the human as he struggled to rise.

"My aren't you just the weak one," he laughed then kicked Kuwabara onto his back, "You're such a let down to the infamous Team Urameshi. And to think, the rumors were that you could actually fight."

The carrot top coughed causing blood to cover his lips. He knew that Setanta was right. There was no point in fighting that fact. And yet, he found that he couldn't bring himself to give up. It didn't make any sense. Everything was telling him to surrender. If he just did that then he wouldn't be a burden anymore. So what was stopping him?

Above him, the wind demon smirked. "You're still fighting? How interesting. Just what do you think you're fighting for?" Gently, he lifted the man high into the air. "Whatever it is, it mustn't be too important. After all, if it was then you would be fighting." With a flick of his wrist, Kuwabara had slammed back into the ground.

Struggling to rise, the ningen fought with the words being thrown at him. It wasn't true. This cause was important to him. Sasha was his friend and the baby inside of her was innocent in all of this. Besides, Kurama had needed him. He had made a promise to himself that he would help. But they were all stronger than he was. His entire team.

Why couldn't he get any stronger? Why were they always so far ahead of him? Behind him, he could hear that Yusuke was furious with him. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't get up. The strength had left his body. Even the blows that Setanta were dealing could no longer be felt. Why didn't Hikari start the countdown?

Suddenly, he felt himself pushing his own body up. The pain was almost unbearable to the point where he almost fell back. Across from him, his opponent was frozen in shock. Not that he could blame him. He couldn't really explain this himself. All he knew was that he couldn't give up. Despite everything, he just could not do that. The other recovered quickly though and smirked.

With a small laugh, Setanta taunted, "Oh come now. We both know that you don't have the power to win this fight. Why don't you just give up? The pain will overcome you in the end. Wouldn't it just be much easier to give in?"

Upon hearing the question, Kuwabara summoned his Rei Ken Nitouryuu. He could feel they were different somehow but ignored this. The only thing he could think about was that he knew why he had to fight. Stumbling forward, he made his way over to the demon. When he got there he spat blood onto the white face.

"Yeah…it would…be so easy…to give up," he growled, "But…I can't. Yusuke tr-trusted me…to fight…by his side. I have…to show him…that…I can." And with that, he thrust his swords forward. When he looked down at them, he was surprised by what he found…

* * *

Next Time on _Deirdre_:

Yusuke here! Well, Kuwabara's fight is done and over with. Therefore it's time for Hoshi to start his battle. However, he is in for one hell of a match against Setanta's sister. She obviously has the same personality and powers as him but with one difference. Deirdre is much stronger. After what we saw with Kuwabara, will Hoshi even survive?


	26. Deirdre

**Deirdre**

"…Wouldn't it just be much easier to give in?"

Upon hearing the question, Kuwabara summoned his Rei Ken Nitouryuu. He could feel they were different somehow but ignored this. The only thing he could think about was that he knew why he had to fight. Stumbling forward, he made his way over to the demon. When he got there he spat blood onto the white face.

"Yeah…it would…be so easy…to give up," he growled, "But…I can't. Yusuke tr-trusted me…to fight…by his side. I have…to show him…that…I can." And with that, he thrust his swords forward. When he looked down at them, he was surprised by what he found…

He wasn't holding his blades. Instead, it was his arms that were glowing. The look on Setanta's face suggested that he wasn't the only one seeing this. Pulling back, he watched as the demon fell to the ground and didn't rise. Gulping, he glanced over to Hikari and nodded. With a small giggle, she announced the winner of the fight. Then he stumbled back to his team still looking at his hands.

Out of nowhere he smiled. Looking at the rest of the team, he laughed. There wasn't even a drop of blood on his hands. His blades had protected him. With that thought in mind, he closed his eyes and collapsed. Beside him, knelt Kurama and Yusuke. The later just smiled. Yep, that was the friend he knew. The strong one who had always been a late bloomer.

In the ring, Hoshi's opponent was already waiting for the fight to begin. He wasn't far behind her. Seeing this, Hikari's hand shot into the air happily. "Okay everyone! Hoshi verses Deirdre! Go!"

The pale woman wasted no time in reacting to this. Swinging her arms out to either side of her, she began to gather a series of tornadoes around her body. Already, she could feel their winds slapping against her skin. With a small smile, she leapt into the smallest whirlwind. Then the storms began to twist past each other as they flew towards the boy.

He had little time to react to this, which meant that attempting to grow a shield was pointless. Therefore, he tossed two seeds to the ground. Once this task was accomplished, he threw his arms up to protect his face. As the winds passed by he quickly discovered that Deirdre's powers were the same as her brother's. Pain flared through his senses while a series of blades sliced through the smallest tornado. When the wind had receded, the wind demoness smiled at the results.

Cuts covered his entire body…including parts of his face that he had been unable to cover. But what she enjoyed the most was seeing the plants that were wrapped around his ankles. Dashing forward, she shifted her arms into blades much like her sibling had done. When she was met with a sword created from she simply smiled. She had expected this kind of resistance from him.

Laughing she asked, "Do you always make such foolish moves? Like trapping yourself in one place during an attack?"

Shoving her off, Hoshi shrugged. "Yeah, you could say it's a bad habit of mine."

Deirdre frowned at the answer. Obviously attacking him verbally wouldn't have an effect. He didn't care if someone went after him. Well that was something that would have to overcome. After all, the only way to win this fight was if she managed to distract his mind. If Bara had showed up then she wouldn't be having this problem. Instead, she had to improvise. A task that she hated.

Then it hit her. Bara… The boy's weakness was his own twin sister. Why hadn't she thought of that sooner? Smiling at her opponent, she summoned a ball of wind to her right hand. As she did so, she glanced at the plants around his ankles. Perfect. They were still in place. Looking into the golden eyes, she sighed as if in distress.

"And to think," she began, "I was planning on destroying your sister. Since she is the weakest, I figured the task would be simple." The anger flared in his eyes. "It would have been such a quick fight. With her death being the tragic result of it."

Not bothering to hesitate any longer, she launched the wind trapped in her hand. Effortlessly it soared over to the teen smashing into his helpless body. However, the fire in his eyes had not died. Instead, he used his hand to wipe the blood from his mouth as he detached his feet from the plants. In his other hand, he now held a black dagger. Already a dark aura had appeared around it to match his anger. On the other side of the ring, Deirdre simply smirked.

As she had expected, he wouldn't let anyone down talk his sister. Now all she had to do was make use of that weakness. Stepping forward, she began the taunting anew.

"She would have been so beautiful while I tore her apart. Screaming in agony." She leapt to the left as Hoshi dove at her. "Crying for your help. Wishing someone would save her." He attacked again and again now. There was little hesitation. Unfortunately for him, the movements were easy to predict. Even with the speed they were being thrown at her.

Brushing a hand through her white hair, she transformed each strand into a sharp needle. Then she waited until the teen dove at her again before swinging her head around. Instantly, he was sent flying back; his left arm bloodied from protecting himself. Breathing heavily, he rose to his feet. Knowing that his white shirt was in tatters now, he quickly removed it as he forced the blade in his hand to vanish.

He had to calm down. Attacking her in a rage only gave her the advantage. How many times had his father told him that in the past? Glancing down at his body, he frowned. There was blood all over the place. And to make it worse, the shallow cuts that it poured from were burning. He'd always hated flesh wounds like these. Not large enough to cause harm but deep enough to be irritating.

Removing another seed from his hair, he licked his lips. But, it was his only choice now. Swallowing it, he turned his gaze back to Deirdre. Well, this was really going to hurt. Then he ran forward.

* * *

Next Time on _The Child_:

It is Kurama and part two of Hoshi's battle is coming up. But after he is done using a technique even I've never thought of before, it is Yusuke's turn. Only, he is up against a child who couldn't be more than fifteen. And the interesting thing is that she seems to have a crush on him. How will this fight turn out?


End file.
